the heiress and the warrior
by sergeant peace
Summary: Daphne Greengrass never really paid much attention to Harry Potter, that is, until they accidentally meet up in the library one day, now they've stumbled onto a path that will shake everyone to the core.
1. Chapter 1

Harry listened to Hermione and Ron arguing, he had lost the reason of this week's argument fifteen minutes into the bout, "guys, can we just go to the library? I need to finish my charms essay."

"Not until Ron apologizes!" Hermione said angrily, crossing her arms.

"Apologize for what!?"

"You know what!"

Harry groaned as they started arguing again, Harry stood up and walked to the entrance, "I'll be in the library." He said, but they didn't argue as they continued to argue, Harry just rolled his eyes and walked out, he never understood why those two argued all the time, and over the smallest thing, this year was especially annoying since he wasn't allowed to follow them into Hogsmeade, and with what happened with Sirius Black getting into the castle, Harry was now even more on edge then ever, Harry just sighed and walked into the library, it was close to empty, the only people in it were Madam Pince and a Slytherin girl in his year, she was doing homework and only gave him a quick glance before continuing her work, Harry sat down and started looking through his notes and the prompt and started writing, trying what he could to make the essay appear professional, but slowly he hit a snag, "what was the wand movement…" he mumbled, looking through his notes, 'wand movement…wand movement…I didn't…damn…" he looked around, but there was no one to ask other then the Slytherin girl, so Harry took a deep breath and said, "Erm…excuse me…um…Daphne right?"

She looked up, trying to find who said her name, "um…yes?" she asked with a suspicious glance at him.

"Um, I was wondering if you remember the wand movement for the Draconifor spell?"

She continued to look at him like he was crazy, "um…it's sort of like swish and flick, "She said, trying to remember, "but with a slight twirl towards the end."

Harry nodded, "right…thanks" he started writing again, Daphne went back to her work, every now and then looking up at Harry.

"You're working on the Draconifor spell?" she asked after a short while.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up.

"You do know that's due tomorrow right?" she asked, running a hand through her hair, "as in, you need at least two feet of parchment or Professor McGonagall is going to kill you."

"Yes I know," he said, "which is why I'm trying to get it done now."

"How much do you have written?" She asked, putting her book down.

"Foot and a half." He said, "I just can't think of anything else that needs to be in the essay."

She looked down at her book, then sighed and walked over, 'let me see what you have."

"Wait what?" he asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "let me see your essay, come on then, I don't bite."

"I don't know that," he said, "you know, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, enemies for life and what not, you might take a chunk out of my arm just to say you did."

She gave a snort and covered her mouth as she started laughing, "I'll try to control my self." She said.

Harry smiled a little and held out his parchment, she took it and read over it, muttering as she did, "it's good," she said, "you definitely hit all the marks…but you haven't discussed why this spell is useful, or practical, you've only covered it's history and what it takes to actually cast it, you need to try and explain more of why the spell should be used."

Harry nodded slowly, "I think I get it." He said.

She nodded, "good, I'll leave you too it then." She stood up and walked back to her spot, opening up her book and continuing her work like she hadn't had a full conversation with Harry.

"Um…thank you." Harry said to her, but she didn't respond, so Harry Just continued on with his essay, and once he was done with that he moved on to his Charms homework, during this he heard Daphne curse.

"Come on, I know it's in here somewhere." She muttered, flipping through her book.

"What's in where?" Harry asked, making her jump and making Madam Pince shush Harry.

Daphne looked at harry, as if it were the first time she was noticing him, "excuse me?" she asked quietly with a glance at madam Pince, who was now watching them closely.

"Well I heard what you had said, and I was wondering what you need help finding."

"Well…I'm trying to find the diet of a Hippogriff, for some extra credit in care of magical creatures."

Harry thought about it, "insects, birds, small mammals, sometimes worms."

She made a face, "they're supposed to be proud creatures and yet they eat worms."

"I said sometimes." Harry said a little defensively, "when they can't get their normal food they paw at the ground to look for worms!."

"Be quiet!" Madam Pince hissed, making Harry flinch.

Daphne waited until Madam Pince left to say, "You seem to know a lot about Hippogriffs."

"We looked up a lot of things on hippogriffs for Hagrid." Harry said, "Buckbeaks hearing is coming up."

Daphne looked down, "I'm sorry for what's happening to that hippogriff." She mumbled, "what Malfoy did was underhanded and dirty…he knew that insulting that Hippogriff like that would make it attack him, and now he's milking his injury to make it look worse…" she shook her head, "I may not like Hagrid, but that first class really wasn't that bad, at least not until Malfoy did what he did."

Harry watched her, looking for any sign of lying, then shook his head, "It's not your place to apologize for the git."

She gave a small smile, and tried to hide it behind a cough and her hand, "well, I feel someone has to apologize for the way he acts."

"Why do you hide your smile?" Harry asked curiously.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, you've laughed, and smiled a few times while I've been here, and each time you've hid it behind your hand, or a cough, why?"

"I just don't particularly like my smile," she said, "or my laugh, I tend to snort when I laugh."

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad."

She shook her head, "it can be pretty bad."

"How can I know that if you've never laughed in front of me without covering your mouth?"

She rolled her eyes, "what does it matter if today's the only day we ever actually talked? I'm surprised you even knew my name."

"We're the same year, why wouldn't I know your name?"

"I think you said it a while ago," she said, "Slytherin, Gryffindor, enemies for life? Any of that ring a bell?'

Harry just gave a snort, "not too understanding with sarcasm are you? I don't hate Slytherin's."

"hmmph, could've fooled me." she muttered, standing up, and collecting her books, "have a good day, thanks for the help."

As she left Harry shook his head before following her out, "if we're supposed to be enemies why did you help me?" Harry asked her as she walked down the empty corridor.

"Because I'm a decent human being." She said dryly.

"Decent human beings don't help me as much as you did today."

She glared at him, "just drop it Potter, it was a one time deal, don't expect it to happen again, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my common room." She turned down another corridor and quickened her pace, leaving harry behind.

Harry exhaled loudly through his nose and turned around, "well, at least I got my homework done."

* * *

Harry stood ankle deep in the water on the black lake, tossing stones across the water, he was trying to get classes and Sirius black off his mind off his mind, and also get the thoughts of a certain Slytherin off his mind too, ever since he talked to her, he had wanted to try and befriend her, but anytime he saw her she was surrounded by other Slytherin's, who would sneer and throw insults at him anytime he was close, so he had no choice but to steer clear.

"You seem frustrated." Someone said from behind him, he turned around and found Daphne sitting with her back against a tree, watching him with curious eyes, a book was in her hands, she was leafing through it absentmindedly.

"Not frustrated." Harry said slowly, "Just, trying to forget a few things."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He shrugged, "School…dementors…just seems a bit much doesn't it? Besides, I like to come down here, clear my head for a little while…um how long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you showed up about fifteen minutes ago." She said, looking down at her book, "I have to tell you that I'm not really thrilled about my spot being barged in on by you."

"well this is the spot I always come to when I'm stressed or need time to relax," harry said, "I even carved my initials in the tree."

She looked at the tree, looking it over for the supposed it carved initials, "there not-" she started before rolling her eyes as harry ran over and quickly started carving with an old pocket knife.

"Now they are." He said smugly, walking back to the shoreline.

"well, mine were here first." She said, standing up and motioning to a lower part of the tree where a neat DG was scrawled on the wood in cursive, "and quite professionally I might add."

"you had to have used magic to do that." He said, looking at them.

"you can't prove that." She said, sitting back down.

He shrugged, "There any reason we can't just share the spot?"

She thought about it, 'No, I don't suppose there is," she said, watching him carefully, "why? Can't get enough of me?"

"oh don't be so full of yourself." Harry said, turning around to hide his blushing, "I just really like this spot."

"right," she muttered, standing up, "what are you doing anyways?"

"skipping rocks." He said, picking up another flat stone.

"Why? What's the point in it?"

"waste time mostly." Harry said, "it's also kind of calming."

She walked over slowly, slipping off her shoes and socks as she did and stepping into the water beside Harry, "how do you do it?" she asked slowly.

He picked up a stone and handed it to her. "all you got to do is bring your hand back, like this." he showed her," then you flick your wrist and send it off."

She tried what he said, but all that happened was the stone plopped into the water, she let out a small groan.

Harry laughed a little, 'Not like that, let me see." He gave her his stone and stepped behind her, putting a hand around hers, Daphne blushed a little, and kept looking straight ahead, trying to keep an air of professionalism. "Now, bring your hand back." Harry said softly, trying to keep himself focused on showing her how to skip a rock, he guided her hand back carefully, "and then you flick your wrist and-" together they sent the stone skipping across the lake, it gave three hops and then stopped.

Daphne smiled, "I did it!" she said turning around and looking at Harry, who was grinning back at her, then it dawned on her how close they were and she gave a slight cough, stepping away from him, then gave a startled gasp as her foot hit the drop off and she started to fall, Harry, who still had a hold of her hand, pulled her back up, but became unbalanced and fell into the water, drenching himself, Daphne started laughing, not even bothering to cover her mouth as she laughed, Harry just playfully glared at her.

"Think that's funny do you?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She spluttered, trying to stop laughing, "I-I-it's just, your face!" she started laughing again, "It was so funny!"

Harry smiled, "your laugh isn't that bad." He said.

Instantly, Daphne covered her mouth, "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she started, "I mean…it's very improper of me to laugh…"

"Don't worry about it," harry said, standing back up, "I actually like your laugh…it's…cute."

Daphne blushed a deep crimson, "Um...thank you…" she mumbled, she held her hand out to help him, he took it, then smiled and pulled her into the water with in making her gasp at the coldness of the water, she stood back up, pushing Harry deeper into the water, "you prat!" she laughed, "it's cold!"

"Oh I hadn't noticed," Harry said, standing up in the water, shaking his hair out like a wet dog, making Daphne laugh again, "thought the water was close to boiling when I fell in, wonder how it got so cold so fast."

"No need to be snippy." Daphne said, walking out of the water and taking her sweater off and putting it on a low hanging branch, she shivered slightly, Harry walked over to where his things were a little ways from the tree and pulled out his sweater, "here." He said, holding it out to her.

"I-I'm fine." She shivered, refusing to take the sweater."

"Come on, you're shivering and if you don't take it, you'll hurt my feelings." Harry said, giving her a hurt puppy dog face.

She smiled slightly and took it, "well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she asked, she looked around then said, "turn around.'

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" she said, swatting at him, he quickly turned around, holding his hands up in defeat, Daphne looked around one more time before quickly unbuttoning her blouse and throwing the sopping wet shirt on the same branch as her sweater, she then threw on Harry's sweater, smiling at the warmness, it was slightly too big for her, hanging a little off her shoulders, and covering her hands a little, "alright, turn around." She said.

Harry turned back around, "any reason why I had to turn around?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to put a dry sweater on over a wet blouse." She said, blushing a little as she talked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the branch that held her blouse and turned slightly red, "oh, right."

She crossed her arms and sat down against the tree, "it'll take a while for a clothes to dry," she said, not looking at him, "might as well relax while we wait."

Harry nodded and sat down on her left side, they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, until Harry asked, "Why were you so afraid of me finding your laughter improper?"

"What are you talking about Potter?" she asked, looking at him.

"I'm talking about when I pointed out your laughter." He said, "you froze up, tried to cover it up talking about how improper it was to laugh, what's that about?"

She looked down, "there's nothing about it." She said, "it's improper…"

"Not very improper to laugh with friends." Harry commented.

"Is that really what we are?" She asked, more to herself then him.

"Yes." He said, "at least, I'd like us to be…I mean…I know we don't really know each other…but hey, you have to start somewhere when you want a new friend, right?"

She smiled, "I guess your right…" She said, looking at him again, he wasn't looking at her, but across the lake, his green eyes scanning the horizon as the sun slowly dipped down, "but…never mind." She mumbled, looking down.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's nothing," she said, "Just…incomplete thoughts trying to form words."

Harry looked at her curiously, but didn't push it, he looked back across the lake. Daphne snuck a look at him, and then slowly leaned her head against his shoulder, he looked down at her, but said nothing, instead he let his head rest atop hers, "still don't want to say anything on those incomplete thoughts?" he asked.

She shrugged, "maybe I will…maybe I won't…maybe I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what?" he asked.

"A sign?" she said, "something to tell me 'this won't backfire,' or 'this won't seem so sudden."

"Hmm…"

"Do you really see me as a friend?" she asked, "I mean…we only talked twice…one of those times was literally five minutes ago."

"I know…but I became friends with Ron from simply sharing a couple of sweets with him." He smiled at the memory, "I haven't shared any sweets with you, but I think sharing homework and a cold is a close second."

"We do not have colds." She said, and then sneezed, making Harry laugh.

"I think you do at the very least." He said, looking up at her blouse, "I think your stuff is dry enough, and I'm not too scared of walking into Hogwarts covered in water."

She looked at him, then nodded, standing up, "turn back around." She ordered, and Harry complied, going slightly red, Daphne quickly got out of his sweater and put on her blouse, buttoning it up, "alright." she said, crossing her arms.

Harry turned around, "well then…guess I'll see you-"

"Tomorrow," she said quickly, "in the morning, after breakfast? Right here?"

Harry blinked, "Um…sure, yeah I can do that." He said with a grin.

Daphne smiled back and started walking away, "Daphne!" Harry said, making her turn around, her eyes widened slightly as she saw a small dragon fly over, it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, barely the size of her palm, which it landed on and gave a small roar, butting it's head against her thumb, she laughed and looked at Harry, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that a good enough sign?" he asked curiously, "or should I try to turn the tree into a dragon?"

She shook her head, 'I think this is a good sign." She said with a smile, before turning around and starting to walk again, "See you tomorrow Harry."

"See you…Daphne…"

* * *

Daphne walked into the Slytherin common room, smoothing her blouse out as she did.

"And where've you been?" Pansy asked as she saw the heiress walk in.

"Lake," she said, "dozed off a little, I'm just gonna go ahead and go to bed." She said, walking towards the girls' dormitories.

"What's that in you hand?" Millicent asked, standing up.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her hand, that held the now sleeping Norwegian Ridgeback, it's tail wrapped around her thumb, 'Oh, I conjured this little one up while I was down there." She said, "Just didn't…change him back."

"Well you better hope it doesn't start breathing fire on our stuff!" Pansy huffed.

"He won't, don't worry." Daphne said, walking out again, she went over to her bed and quickly stripped out of her wet clothes and put on her sleepwear, then realized something, the sweater that she had carried in with her wasn't hers, it was Harrys, she picked it up off the floor quickly, looking at it, she looked at the door, and then pulled her night gown off and put the sweater on, it fit her like a short dress, she then put her nightgown into her trunk and got into the bed, making sure her curtains were drawn, she knew that if anyone saw her in a Gryffindor sweater, they wouldn't be too happy, but she didn't care, it was thicker and warmer then hers, and the dungeons were cold that time of the year, she laid down and curled up, looking at the Norwegian Ridgeback as it flew feebly up to the bedpost and curled up on top of it, ready to drop off into sleep. "g'night." Daphne whispered to the dragon. It, in return, gave a small growl, before closing its eyes, Daphne smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

/

Harry walked into the common room, a smile on his face.

"There you are." Hermione said with a smile from her spot beside the fireplace, "we were wondering what was keeping you."

"Just relaxing by the lake." Harry said, "lost track of time."

"Well your just in time to beat Ron at Chess." Hermione said, motioning over to the redheaded strategist who was currently beating Dean, with a gloomy looking Seamus watching, "he's' beaten almost everyone in this room."

"What about Percy?" Harry asked.

"Won't play." Hermione said, "So what do you say? Think you can do it?"

"Yeah…maybe…'

Hermione looked at him, "what's wrong?" she asked curiously, "you look…distracted."

"What? No, everything's fine, just…tired…I think I'll just go up to bed…beat Ron another day." Harry walked past the game and up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, when he reached his room he fell on to the bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes, he rolled over and looked at the ceiling, his thoughts on a certain Slytherin girl, in truth, he wanted to get to sleep as soon as he could so he could wake up and see her the next day, and as he laid there, on the edge of sleep, a single thought came to his mind.

"…She still has my sweater…"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne woke up to Pansy screaming in her ear.

"Daphne wake up!" Pansy shouted, making the blonde heiress jump slightly.

"What the hell Pansy!" Daphne mumbled angrily, "when the drapes are closed you don't disturb me you know that!"

"Lunch is almost over!" Pansy complained, "and you've been sleeping all day…what are you wearing?"

Daphne's eyes shot open, 'Um…my sweater." She said, blindly grabbing the drapes and closing them, "Just go get something to eat Pansy, I'll be out in a bit."

"But-"

"Don't make me wake up the dragon," she warned, making Pansy give a small squeak and walk off.

Daphne gave a sigh of relief and sat up, she looked down at the sweater, "knew it was a bad idea to wear this to sleep…" she mumbled, before peaking her head out of the drapes, looking around, when she was sure no one was in the room she got out of bed and quickly changed, folding the sweater up and putting it at the bottom of her trunk, then she walked out of the dorm room and into the common room, the small little dragon flying right behind her, trying to land on her shoulder, she stopped, letting the small, tired dragon land on her shoulder. "You need a name," She said, "I wouldn't want you thinking I'm being mean just by calling you 'dragon'…. hmm…what about Max?"

The dragon looked at her, cocking its head to the side.

"Don't like it? Me either…hmm…maybe Draconis?" she shook her head, "never mind, that names already taken by a prat." She walked out of the common room and into the halls, she thought about the name, "Um…I got you from a Gryffindor boy…Gryffindor…Gryf…what about Gryf?"

The small dragon let out a low rumble, before resting it's head against her neck.

She smiled, "alright, Gryf it is then." She walked up the stairs and headed towards the front entrance. She walked out and cringed a little at the cold wind, she brought her coat around her a little more and started walking towards the tree, Gryf quickly nosed his way in between the folds of her scarf, poking his head out every now and then. As she reached the tree she was greeted by Harry asleep against the trunk, his coat covering him, "Harry," she said softly, shaking his shoulder, "Harry."

"Hmmm…"

"Wake up," she said, a little more forcefully.

"Huh…" his eyes slowly fluttered open, "oh an angel is waking me up," he said sleepily, trying to bite back a yawn, "what a great way to wake up."

She blushed slightly, "I-I'm not…not an angel." She stumbled, holding her hand out to help him up.

He took it and stood up, now blushing as much as she was. "Um…so how was your night?"

"Good, slept very comfortably…um...and you? Did you…sleep out here all night?"

"No," he said quickly, "I came out here without eating breakfast…then you didn't show so I went to see professor Lupin…then came back…and I was still tired and …sort of dozed off…"

She looked at him for little while, and then started to laugh, covering her mouth as she did so.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Just-just-you're-so-so-awkward!" she stuttered, trying to calm down, but continued to laugh, her laughing brought Gryf out from his hiding place, he looked at Harry, then out Daphne, before letting out a huff and disappearing back into her scarf.

"Dragon's still with you then?" Harry asked.

"Yep, Gryf will be staying with me for however long he chooses to stay."

"Gryf? You named him Gryf?"

"Yes I did." She said, scratching the dragons' head as it peaked out again, "a Gryffindor gave me him, so I assumed it was an appropriate name."

Harry nodded and looked down at her, "are you sure you wouldn't rather be in Hogsmeade right now?"

"Hogsmeade's boring," she said, "Sure you can get candy and drinks, but that's it." She looked at him, "besides, I'd rather hang out with you."

Harry smiled, "same here…I mean…I'd rather hang out with you…not me…hanging out with myself…"

She just smiled, "you really have a way with words potter." She mumbled

Harry sank down until he was sitting beside her, "looks like storm clouds are coming in." he said, "we should probably head inside."

"Lets just stay for a little while longer," Daphne said, looking across the lake, "It's so peaceful out here…"

"Not wrong," he said, closing his eyes slightly.

Daphne slowly laid her head against his shoulder, soon they were in the same position as they were the other day, with Harry's head resting on top of hers and both drifting in and out of sleep, the sound of something drinking at the lake, made Harry open his eyes; he found himself staring at a large, black shaggy dog, Harry's breath got caught in his throat, "the Grimm…" he whispered.

"Hmm…" Daphne mumbled, opening her eyes, she immediately flinched at seeing the large dog, who was now staring at them, licking its chops, "it's staring at us…" Daphne whispered.

"Maybe it'll go away…" harry whispered.

The dog slowly stalked towards them, sniffing at Daphne's shoe, Daphne jerked away from the dog, which made the dog jerk back slightly, it slowly walked forward again, sniffing Daphne's leg, it then nuzzled her hand, prompting Daphne to slowly reach up and pet it, the dog gave a booming bark, making Daphne flinch slightly, she squeezed Harry's hand, "Harry…" she whispered hoarsely.

"G-get away!" Harry said to the dog, his voice cracking slightly as he did; trying to shoo it away with his free hand.

The dog cocked its head and barked again, this time tackling Harry and licking him furiously.

Daphne started laughing as Harry was pulled from her grip, "I think he likes you." she chuckled, covering her mouth as she did.

"I couldn't tell!" harry groaned as the dog continued to lick him, 'Help please!"

Daphne shook her head, "oh no I think you got it under control!"

The dog jumped off Harry and wagged its tail, giving another deep bark while bounding around them.

"Playful one isn't he?" Harry muttered, sitting up and wiping slobber off his face.

Daphne held her hand out to Harry and helped him up, the dog continued to bound around them, barking happily.

"Wonder whose dog he is…" Daphne mumbled. 'Maybe someone from the village?"

'I…don't think so…" Harry said looking at the dog that was now digging a hole by the tree, while it's fur was thick, you could still see how painfully thin he was, "I think he's a stray."

"The poor thing." Daphne said, "Do you think we could help him?"

"I don't know how we'd be able too." Harry said, "I doubt we'll be able to take him inside…"

"Maybe we can just bring him food." Daphne suggested, "feed him up a bit.'

"Sounds like a good start," Harry said, looking at Daphne, "I think Fred and George know how to get down into the kitchen, we might be able to get some food."

The dog barked again, stirring Gryf from his hiding place, the small dragon cocked it's head to the side, before climbing out and gliding down to the dogs head, he sniffed the dogs ear, and looked up at Daphne who was watching the dragon curiously, "do…do the small dragons have poison teeth?" she asked apprehensively.

"That…I don't know…" Harry said.

"It shouldn't." a familiar voice said behind Harry, making both teens freeze, the dog took off running while Gryf clutched onto Daphne's scarf, "while the Draconifor spell makes an object into the likeness of a dragon, it will not take on all the aspects, such as poison teeth, however, it may gain some properties such as fire breath, so I wouldn't let that little dragon too close to drapes."

"Hermione…" Harry muttered, "and where Hermione is…" he slowly turned around, seeing the familiar figures of Hermione and Ron, "Ron isn't too far behind.

"Hey mate…' Ron mumbled, looking uncomfortably at Hermione, who was glaring at Daphne, "Um…did you do that essay for Professor McGonagall…"

Harry looked at them, then at Daphne, who was now standing behind Harry with her arms crossed, a cold glare fixed on Hermione. "Why are you two here?" she asked coldly.

"We were looking for our friend Harry." Hermione answered, "what are you doing here, Ms. Greengrass?"

"I'm relaxing on my free day with my friend." Daphne said.

Ron looked at Harry, then looked at Hermione and Daphne, "um…Harry…didn't you say you had to turn in a library book?"

Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

"Yes I remember you telling me too." Daphne said, "Why don't you go return that book."

"Ron go with him." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off Daphne.

"Erm…right…" Ron said before walking away, dragging a confused harry along.

Hermione continued to glare at Daphne, "what's your plot Greengrass." Hermione asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger." Daphne said, keeping a stoic appearance. Her cold eyes still on Hermione, "I was simply having a relaxing day with Harry, and then you come along to ruin it."

"I'm warning you if you do anything to harm him-"

"I already told you I have no intention of hurting Harry." Daphne said, gaining a little more attitude in her voice, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late." She pushed past Hermione and walked her way back to Hogwarts, she walked through the entrance and found Harry and Ron waiting, "Daphne," Harry said, standing up and walking towards her, Daphne stopped and Looked at Harry, her cold demeanor melting as he walked up to her.

"I…I'm sorry if…Hermione…laid into you… or…"

"Don't worry about it." Daphne said, giving a small smile, "It's um…it's late so…I'll…I'll be going back to the Slytherin common room…." She looked behind her and saw Hermione walking in, so with a surge of inspiration, Daphne grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips, she felt a surge of electricity go up her spine as she did, making her deepen the kiss, Harry happily obliged, putting his arms around her.

"Why you-" Hermione started angrily, Ron just gave Harry a stupid grin, then a confused look.

Daphne broke the kiss, "g-goodnight Harry." She whispered, before disentangling herself from him and walking towards the direction of the Dungeons.

Harry watched her walk away with a grin, Hermione was watching him, shaking her head, "honestly, Harry," she said in exasperation, "out of everyone you could've chose, why her!"

"What's wrong with Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron said, "She's a Slytherin…and not a very nice one ya know? She got the nickname ice queen for a reason…and she hasn't exactly been our friend before this, so why is she suddenly so buddy buddy with you? I don't know mate, seems suspicious to me."

Harry looked at Ron, "I can understand that…but Hermione, you're acting like she's about to kill me."

"I'm just being cautious as always," Hermione, said, "I just don't trust someone whose friends with Draco Malfoy."

"Well I do trust her," harry said, heading towards the stairs, "so please, at least try to be courteous."

* * *

Daphne stepped out of the shower, drying her hair as best she could as she grabbed her robe and went into the girls dormitory, Millicent was sitting at a small desk, reading over her homework, "you seem chipper tonight." Millicent said without looking up.

"I am," Daphne said with a faint smile, "it was a...a good night."

"Get a kiss from your mysterious Gryffindor lover?" Millicent asked stoically, making Daphne freeze.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Daphne said steadily, her heart racing as she walked over to her trunk and opened it, inside was her school clothes, her nightgown and her undergarments…

…The sweater was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this? Madam Heiress?" Millicent drawled, holding up the sweater with one hand, still not looking up from her homework, "saw it peaking out of your trunk this morning, when I pulled it out, I almost couldn't believe it."

"I can explain."

"Don't, please don't," Millicent said, throwing it on Daphne's bed, disturbing Gryf's nap, "Just hide it better, there's no telling how Pansy would act if she found out, or what would happen if she told Draco."

"Y-you're not going to tell?" Daphne asked in relief.

"Of course not, I like peace and quiet, and I'd rather not have to listen to Pansy's shrill talk when she finds out, or Draco's insults from the door, so please, do what you can to keep them from finding out too soon."

Daphne nodded, "I'll try," she said, quickly putting on her undergarments and a pair of shorts, then putting on the sweater, "Goodnight Millicent, and…and thanks."

"Don't mention it," Millicent said, "seriously, don't.'

Daphne shook her head and closed her curtains, lying down under her blankets with Gryf trying to make a nest beside her head in her sheets.

"Goodnight Gryf,' she mumbled, closing her eyes and slowly drifting into sleep, it only felt like a few minutes later when she was being shaken awake.

"Daphne!" Pansy said urgently, "Professor Snape is in the common room, he said we're all supposed to get up and follow him to the great hall!"

"Huh…" Daphne mumbled, slowly turning over.

"Get up now!" Pansy hissed, pulling the covers off of her, then let out a slight gasp, "w-what are you wearing?"

Daphne finally woke up and looked down at her sweater, "Um…a sweater." She said, getting out of bed, Gryf perched on her shoulder, looking around groggily, "what did professor Snape need?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes, "he wants all of us out there." She said pointedly, before walking out with a huff.

Millicent got out of bed and looked at Daphne, "I warned you," she said.

"I know," Daphne said with a sigh, grabbing her wand, "it can't be helped though." She stood up straight and took a deep breath, and walked out of the girls dormitory, as soon she stepped into the common room, she felt eyes on her, most of the younger years were looking at her like she were an alien, her own year was looking murderous, same with the older years, though not all had murder in their eyes, some looked slightly amused, Snape just regarded her with a stoic glance. Daphne gave them all a cold glare, which made most look away, except for Draco Malfoy; he continued to glare at her.

"Hurry all of you," Snape said, turning to the entrance, "we have to move now."

"What for Professor?" one-seventh year asked groggily, "What's going on?"

"You will find out when we get to the great hall, now come on!"

Daphne walked alongside her Classmates, feeling Draco's eyes on her back the entire time, "take a picture Malfoy, it'll last longer," She said coldly, making several around her snicker.

"Who'd you swipe that sweater from Greengrass?" Malfoy asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"It doesn't concern you Malfoy," Daphne said without looking back.

"Or was it some kind of payment for having you open your legs?" Malfoy drawled, making Crabbe and Goyle laugh.

Daphne stopped and turned around, pointing her wand at Malfoy, "would you like to say that again Malfoy?" she asked with her eyes narrowed, Gryf ran down her arm and snarled at Draco from her knuckles.

"Daphne," Tracey Davis said, walking up to her side, and guiding her away slowly, "leave it.

"Question my honor again Draco and you won't live to see a quidditch cup." She growled, before following Tracey, their small confrontation had lasted only a few moments, not near long enough for anyone to even acknowledge it.

"Don't let any of them get to you Daphne." Tracey said.

"I know," Daphne mumbled, "that last one was just a low blow."

"It's Draco, what do you expect?"

* * *

Daphne sat in the great hall, eating her breakfast quietly as murmurs ran throughout the hall, she knew what they were talking about, they were talking about the fall of the ice queen, they talked about how on the night Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts castle, Daphne Greengrass walked into the great hall in a Gryffindor sweater, some said that she stole it from an older year, others said that she had slept with one of the Gryffindor boys and kept the sweater as a souvenir, one outrageous rumor was that she had gotten it from Sirius Black himself, as a symbol that he would come back for her after he finished off Harry Potter, but no one had come close to even guessing the truth.

No one except for the three other students who knew the truth, the Golden Trio, the ones who knew that she and Harry had something going on, what it was, even they couldn't say, but something was attracting these two to each other.

"Hey Greengrass." Pansy shouted walking over to the blonde heiress, "you're in my spot!"

Daphne didn't say anything; she just kept eating her breakfast and ignoring Pansy.

'Did you not hear me?" Pansy asked smugly, "I said, you're in my-" She stopped as Daphne grabbed her tie and pulled her down.

"I wonder what Draco would say if he found out you were snogging Zabini the other day." She whispered quietly into Pansy's ear.

"You wouldn't…" She whispered.

"Oh but I would Pansy," Daphne said icily, "there's a reason they call me the Ice Queen Pansy, it'd be best that you don't forget that." She let go of Pansy and stood up, walking away, leaving Pansy shaking out of fury, and out of fear,

Daphne walked out of the great hall, looking ahead the entire time.

"So, you had my sweater all along?" Harry asked as Daphne stopped in front of the front entrance, she gave a small smile and turned around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Potter," she said, slowly walking towards him, "I don't have your sweater, you gave it to me remember? That means its mine now."

Harry gave a big smile, "oh really?"

"Of course." She said, "That is how gifts work Mr. Potter," she said, "you hand them over, and then you don't get the present back."

"I don't ever remember actually giving you my sweater as a present."

"Too bad for you Potter." She said with a smile, walking right up to him, "you'll never see that sweater again.

Harry looked down at her, 'I-I could live with that…" he said.

"You'll have to," she said, stepping away from him, "now come on, classes start soon, and I'm not going to wind up late because of you


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a question."

Daphne looked up from her book to look at Harry, who was standing in front of her, his hands behind his back, "and the question is?" she asked, slowly closing the book and sitting up a little bit, her back against their tree.

"Um…well…our first quidditch game is coming up…and I was wondering…you know if you…if you would wear my jersey…"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. On the outside she was keeping a cool and calm demeanor, on the inside she was panicking, "Harry," she said carefully, "I thought we were keeping this 'relationship' a secret?"

"Well, we never really said that we were," Harry started, scratching his head, "I mean…I know we're not broadcasting it, but I just thought-"

"Harry," she said again, a little more forcefully, "do you know what would happen if we just, announced that we were together?"

"Why don't you tell me Daphne, since I obviously don't know." Harry said, his temper rising.

Daphne stood up, "we would both be ostracized, my house already thinks I'm some…some scarlet woman because I wear your sweater to sleep.'

"I never told you to wear it to sleep, did i?" Harry asked angrily, "and who cares if a couple of people don't like our relationship."

"A couple? Harry half the school would be in an uproar!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion." He said dismissively.

"Am I? Famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, someone who was thought to be the heir of Slytherin only last year, suddenly gong out with Daphne Greengrass, the heiress to one of the oldest families in the wizarding world, tell e that won't make people talk, tell me that won't make some of your so called friends wouldn't turn their backs on you because of that."

"They won't," Harry said firmly, "they're not so petty, not like-"

'Not like what?" Daphne asked as Harry stopped himself from finishing his sentence, "go on, go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what you were going to say Potter," she snapped, "you were going to say 'not like Slytherin's.' an I wrong?"

Harry didn't say anything, just watched her.

"I thought so," she muttered, walking away from him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daphne sat watching the quidditch game, glaring at Harry as he flew around.

"So, why are you mad?" Tracey asked as she sat down next to Daphne.

"I'm not mad." She muttered, which made Tracey roll her eyes.

"Yes you are," Tracy said, "You're just glaring at the sky as if it kicked you."

Daphne sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Nothing…just…problems."

"What problems?" Tracey asked, looking around, 'problems with your 'boyfriend'?" she asked, giving finger quotes.

"Guess you could say that." Daphne muttered.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"He…he wanted me to wear his jersey to the game."

"He's on the quidditch team?"

Daphne sent her a glare, making Tracey hold her hands up, "Right, stupid question, but what's so bad about wearing his jersey?"

"Nothing…I mean…people are already talking…and…I'm tired of it…"

"Really?" Tracey asked in surprise, 'you never say anything."

"Of course I don't, if I were to turn around and bite their heads off for some of the things they were saying, they'd just take it as it being true." She shook her head, "I'm getting the brunt of all of this…if I were to wear his jersey, everyone would know who he was…and…I don't want him to have to put up with this."

"I'm sure he could take it," Tracey said, "If he can't, then what kind of guy is he? Daphne, is there another reason why you don't want people to know? Are you embarrassed of him? Oh my god, it's not Neville is it?"

"God no!" Daphne exclaimed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry, just seeing if it were true." She said, looking at the seekers as they flew into the sky after the snitch, "but are you embarrassed of him?"

"No…I…I don't know…I mean…" Daphne sighed and looked up at the sky as the rain came down, "what'll happen if he can't take it? I mean…he doesn't exactly have it easy now…and…the extra attention might drive him over the edge.'

"Wait, you're not talking about-" Tracey started, until a scream cut her off, the scream coming from Daphne as Harry plummeted out of the sky.

"HARRY!" she cried as he fell, she quickly pushed her way to the edge of the stands, where both Millicent and Tracey stopped her from going any further, "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'PLEASE!" she broke free of Millicent and Tracey and ran straight to the stairs that lead to the field, taking them three at a time, stumbling as she landed on the field, running as hard as she could as Harry somehow started to slow down, coming to a rest on the field just as Daphne got to him, she fell to her knee's next to him and shook him, "Harry wake up!" she pleaded, "Harry please! Please wake up!"

'Ms. Greengrass!" Dumbledore shouted, striding over to her, 'what are you doing out here! Get back to the stands!"

"Professor! Please help him!" Daphne cried, cradling Harry's head in her lap, "Please!"

*Later on*

Daphne sat next to Harry in the hospital wing, around her she could here the Gryffindor team and their friends muttering amongst themselves, but she didn't really pay attention to them, her entire focus was on Harry. Watching the faint rise and fall of his chest, she hadn't moved from her spot since she had followed him in, she had flat out refused to leave him when Madam Pomfrey checked him over, and she refused to leave when his teammates came in, she just sat there, holding his hand and hoping he would wake up.

"He doesn't look to well does he?" Ron said.

"What'd you expect Ron? He fell fifty feet." Fred said.

"Yeah," George said, "lets drop you off the astronomy tower and see how you look after."

"A lot better then he looks now…" Harry mumbled, making every one look at him in surprise and relief.

"Harry!" Daphne said thankfully, throwing her arms around him, "oh thank god…"

"Daphne…what…" Harry looked at his friends, who were awkwardly waiting.

Daphne quickly let him going, remember that the other Gryffindor's were waiting, she gave a small cough and sat there as they talked, she didn't really listen, she was just watching Harry, she didn't smile, but anyone who knew her would know she was happy.

"Daphne." Harry said softly, making Daphne look up, she hadn't even noticed that everyone else had left, leaving her alone with Harry, the boy was smiling at her, 'you ran onto the field when it happened?"

She nodded. "I…I was worried…" she said, looking down, "I mean…I saw you falling…and…" she shook her head, "what did you expect me to do?"

Harry shrugged, "don't know…we didn't exactly end our last conversation on a good note."

"Idiot," she said softly, "d'you think one little fight would make me just ignore the fact that you were in danger?"

Harry just shrugged again.

She shook her head and hugged him again, this time she buried her face in his chest, Harry put his arms around her, and for a few moments neither said anything. Then Daphne spoke, so softly that Harry almost missed what she said.

"I was scared…" she whispered.

"What?"

"I was scared," she said, a little louder, "both at the quidditch game and the tree…when you asked me to wear your Jersey…I…I started thinking about all the things people have been saying to me over the past week…and then I thought about what they would say to you when they saw me wearing your Jersey…and…I wondered what you would do if you couldn't handle it…"

"What have people been saying about you?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "nothing worth repeating." She said spitefully, "just rumors, most of them silly…but they can hurt if you're not used to them."

"And you're used to them?"

"I'm the Ice Queen of Slytherin." Daphne said. "There's a reason I have that nickname."

"Hmm…"harry hummed, "well, you're not very cold at the moment, and you aren't really cold in general, I think people just don't know you."

Daphne smiled at that, then let him go; sitting back in her chair, "harry…" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"If…if your offer is still good…I'd like to wear your Jersey at your next match."

"You're not worried about what people think?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, 'kind of showed my hand when I ran out on the field today." She said with a small smile, "and besides…what does it matter what a few people say?"

*The Next Morning*

Daphne woke up to Gryf pulling on one of her earrings, attempting to pull it forcefully out of its place. "Gryf!" she complained, which instantly made the dragon let go and fly away.

"That little lizard is starting to get bold," Milicent said from where she was putting her uniform on, "he keeps stealing galleons from my desk, bits of jewelry too, but he never tried to take anything off that I was wearing."

"He's running out of shiny things he can easily steal." Tracey mumbled from her bed.

"Why is he stealing so much?" Daphne grumbled, sitting up and glaring at the dragon, which was watching them all from his spot on the bed post.

"Dragons lairs always have a lot of treasure, gold, silver, precious stones, anything they feel would be good for their nest." Milicent picked up a broken locket chain, she tossed it in the air and Gryf dove into the air and snatched it up before flying away, "we're lucky he's just taking trinkets that we don't wear anymore."

"Speak for yourself," Tracey muttered, "little rat took my favorite pair of earrings."

"I'll try and find his nest," Daphne promised, "and get them back." She got up and changed into her uniform, then stopped when she realized something, "where's Pansy?"

Tracey looked at Milicent nervously, who simply shrugged at her, "erm…Pansy left earlier this morning…she…"

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Milicent said bluntly, making Tracey shoot her look, Milicent just shrugged again, "it's the truth, Pansy left early because she doesn't want to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Daphne asked, crossing her arms, "she makes it sound like I'm unbearable in the mornings."

"She said she didn't want to here about Potter." Milicent said, leaning against the wall.

"When do I ever talk about Harry?"

"You will be in about three minutes," Milicent said, looking at Tracey, who was looking at Daphne expectantly.

"Oh no…"

"Come on Daphne!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"But-"

"Tracey," Daphne said sharply, cutting off her eager friend, "I'm not going to discuss my relationship."

"But you have too!" Tracey exclaimed, "I mean, we know next to nothing about Potter."

"You know Harry, he's in our year."

"I mean we don't know him personally."

"Then get to know him," Daphne said as they turned into the great hall, Daphne stopped as she felt hundreds of eyes burning into her.

"You alright Daphne?" Tracey asked, trying to ignore the looks they were getting.

"Fine…just…" she stopped as she heard someone clear their throat, she turned and found Harry standing behind her, "Harry…" she said in relief, taking a step towards him.

"Daphne." He said with a smile, "I was wondering if you'd like to have Breakfast…at the Gryffindor table…w-with me…I mean…you don't have to…but I'd like you too…and…"

Daphne gave a small smile, "I'd love to," she said, making Harry splutter a little more as Daphne turned to Tracey, "would it be alright if I-"

"go ahead," Tracy said with a grin, promptly nudging Daphne into Harry, "go on you two!"

Daphne blushed a little, "Tracey!" she said sternly, but Tracey was already skipping to the table, grinning at her flustered friend.

Harry laughed a little, "Come on Daphne, I'm sure everyone's dying to see you." he took her hand and lead her over to the Gryffindor table, with Daphne becoming nervous with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne sat beside Harry in the great hall, trying to focus on her food instead of the dozens of Gryffindor eyes on her, after brief introductions, they had all attempted to eat; there was a slight tension in the air from the new face at the table.

"So…your nickname is the ice queen…how'd you get that name?"

Daphne looked over at the ginger-haired boy that asked her; at that moment she couldn't remember his name, Fred? George? She couldn't tell. "How does anyone come by a nickname?" she asked, keeping as polite and formal as she could.

"So, you acted like an ice queen and they started naming you that?" he asked, looking to his brother, "how come we haven't gotten the name 'prank masters' then?"

"I'm sure that we've proven ourselves over and over George, guess no one recognizes brilliance." Fred said, shaking his head sadly, he looked at Ron hopefully, 'Oh little brother-"

"No," Ron said, "I'm not calling you two the prank masters."

"Oh come on Ronnikins, we call you by your nickname."

"I never asked you two! And that's not my nickname!"

"Oh but we hate to disagree!" George exclaimed.

"We call you that." Fred chimed in.

"So does mum."

"And dad."

"And Ginny."

"Even Errol says it."

"Yeah, and he's a bird."

Daphne started to laugh, covering her mouth as she did.

"Ah! So the ice queens mask chips!" George cheered, "I feel like we deserve an award for that!"

"Yeah, ain't every day we can make a queen of the ice laugh."

"Harry does it every day," Hermione said timidly, looking over to Harry, who blushed at Hermione's words.

"Oh-hoho," George said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, "he does, does he?"

Daphne blushed slightly, "he's funny…" she said.

"I assume so." Fred said, "That's the only way he could've gotten a girlfriend."

"At least that's what we believe." George said, "No redeeming qualities this one."

Daphne fixed him with a glare, but he just brushed it off, "I know mum will be happy to know that Harry has himself a lady friend."

"Oh yeah, she's gonna wanna know everything about you, so why don't we get started." George pulled out a note pad and a quill. "What's your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite book?" Fred interjected.

"Do you read 'Witches Weekly'?"

"Do you like home cooked food?"

"What's your sweater size?"

"Sweater size?" Daphne questioned, taken aback.

"Yeah, mum will be wanting to send you one since-'

"alright guy's," Harry interrupted, 'enough questions."

"Yes! Lets get some answers!"

"Okay! Stop!" Harry said again, "She's not sitting here to questioned."

"Harry's right," Ron said, "how'd you like it if we put you guys through the third degree?"

"Please, we're open books." Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah, no secrets here." George said.

"Oh yeah? What happened while we were in that crypt? You know with the mummy and-" he stopped as Fred slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You win this round Ronnikins." Fred said.

"But we know where you sleep."

Everyone laughed, even Daphne allowed herself a small laugh behind her hand.

"So, who's all going to Hogsmeade today?" Fred asked.

As conversation steered on to different topics, Daphne looked at Harry, who was now sitting glumly, poking at his food.

"What's wrong harry?" she asked him.

"Nothing…just…another day stuck in the castle while everyone goes off to Hogsmeade…"

"Not everyone." Daphne said lightly, giving him a small smile.

Harry returned the smile, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Oi, lovebirds," Seamus shouted, making the two look over at Seamus, who had just walked in with Dean at his side, "don't be snoggin' in front of all of us, that'll make Dean sad."

Harry just grinned sheepishly as he leaned back.

Daphne looked at Seamus, then turned to Harry and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Honestly." Hermione said in exasperation as the other boys started to wolf whistle and cheer.

Daphne broke the kiss and sat back down, slightly red in the face but still keeping her composure; Harry on the other hand, sat on the bench with a dopey smile.

"So, how's Dean holding up?" Daphne asked seriously.

"He's completely sobbing right now," Seamus said, looking at the laughing Dean.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

"I feel so used."

"Oh shut up."

"You used me."

"Did you hate it though."

"Well no…"

Daphne smiled, watching as Gryf flew over them, letting out little puffs of fire as he did, "besides, I wanted to see what would happen."

Harry just laughed, from where he lay on her lap, "A lot of teasing for me once I get back to the common room, that's for sure."

Daphne just giggled quietly, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sure you'll be fine." She said, "tough skin, right?"

'Tough skin." Harry agreed.

Daphne leaned back against the tree as Gryf landed on Harry's stomach, letting out a small growl.

A booming bark made all of them look up as the large dog from before ran over, he looked slightly more fed then the last time they'd seen him. Thanks in part to them sneaking food out to the dog whenever they could.

Gryf took to the sky as the dog got closer, landing on the shaggy dog and roaring into its ear.

The dog barked happily, before settling right at Daphne's feet, looking at her expectantly.

"Harry, be a dear and reach into my satchel." She said.

Harry carefully reached over and pulled a couple of strips of bacon wrapped in napkins out, he unfolded them and tossed the strips over to the dog, who snapped them up quickly, missing only one, which was snapped out of the air by Gryf; who then proceeded to tear the piece of bacon apart with his needle-like teeth.

"We really oughta come up with a name for him." Harry said, looking at the shaggy dog that was now pouncing after the dragon in an attempt to get his bacon back.

"Hmm…how about fluffy?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, 'no, I have a bad experience with a dog named fluffy."

"Oh come now, it couldn't have been that bad."

"He was three-headed and tried to kill me."

Daphne winced at that, "yeah, I can see why you don't like the name…hmm…"

'I thought you were good at coming up with names." Harry teased.

Daphne shot him a glare, "what about Shaggy?"

"Could work." Harry admitted, looking over at the dog as it ran away from the dragon, piece of torn bacon in its mouth and an indignant dragon roaring at him.

Daphne laughed at the two animals antics, "I think we should get back to the castle." She said, "Almost time for lunch."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, but didn't move from his spot.

Daphne gave a small laugh, "Harry, we need to go."

"But do we really?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and stood up.

'Hey!" Harry objected as his head hit the ground.

"Told you we need to get going," she said with a smile, holding her hand out to him.

"Could've been a little nicer about it." Harry grumbled, accepting her hand.

"I cannot get any nicer." She said, walking towards the castle, still holding Harry's hand.

"I doubt that," harry said, keeping stride with her as Gryf landed on his head, "you were doing great when talking to Fred and George."

"Yes, but they asked too many questions, why would they want to know my sweater size anyways?"

"Probably so Mrs. Weasley could start making a sweater for you, Christmas isn't too far away."

"Why would Mrs. Weasley make me a sweater?" she asked in confusion.

"She makes all of her kids sweaters, she added me and Hermione to the list…and I would assume she'd add you to the family."

"The family." She hummed.

"Y-yeah, the Weasley's, me, and Hermione." Harry said.

"And now Me." she said.

Harry smiled a little nervously, "hehe…yeah…I mean…if you want…"

She gave him a small nudge, smiling, "come on; time for lunch."

The two walked into the castle, and almost immediately met up with Fred and George.

"Harry! Just the man we wanted to see!" the twins chorused. Linking their arms with Harry and Daphne, "do we have a treat for you two."

"Why am I scared?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Oh I'm hurt Ice Queen." George said.

"Yeah, here we are, about to help you two out of the goodness of our hearts, and you're making slights at us."

"Yeah," Fred said, shoving them into a broom closet, "here we go! You two should be comfortable in familiar territory."

"W-w-what!?" Daphne spluttered.

"Righty-o," Fred said happily, "we're about to give you two an early Christmas present."

"Yeah, it really tears us up to part with it, but we think you two need it more."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"We are talking about, this." George pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Harry.

"A piece of Parchment?" he asked.

"A piece of parchment he says," Fred chuckles, "that there, is the secret to our success; George, would you like to do the honors?"

George whipped out his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry and Daphne both watched in fascination as ink bloomed on the parchment, changing into a map.

"Messrs. Moony, worm-tail, Padfoot and prongs…do proudly present the marauders map." Harry read.

"We owe those four a lot," Fred said fondly.

"How'd you two find this?"

"Well, back in our first year, when we were young and innocent." George said.

Harry snorted.

"Well…more innocent then we were now, we set off a dung bomb in the main entrance."

"And for some reason, filch wasn't too happy about that, so while we were in his office, we saw a drawer marked _Dangerous objects,_

"-So I set off another dung bomb and George here quickly reached into the cabinet and brought this out."

"It's a complete map of Hogwarts-"

"It also shows everyone-"

"Where they are-"

"What they're doing-"

"Like Dumbledore, pacing in his office, he does that a lot-"

"Peeves is in the trophy room-"

'And there's filch going to go intercept him."

"This is amazing," Daphne whispered, "the magic that went into this map-"

"yes, very great stuff, the blokes knew what they were doing." Fred said, "Now, this map also shows the secret passages that lead out of Hogwarts-"

"There's seven in all," George pointed them out, "we know that Filch knows about these four-"

"Which leaves these three, we used this one until the tunnel collapsed last year-"

"And I don't think anyone uses this one, but you might not want to use it since the whomping willow is right above it-"

"Yeah, so we recommend using-"

'this one-" They said together, "it comes up right into Honeydukes cellar."

"Why are you two doing this?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"Have to pass on the torch," Fred said.

"Yeah, and Harry's needs are greater then ours," George said, "after all, how much fun can a couple have if they don't even get to have a real date?"

Daphne blushed a little, then nodded, "thanks."

"Oh don't thank us, thank Harry, for being so needy." Fred said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair, "now you two have fun, and we'll see you in Hogsmeade."

The two left the broom closet, leaving Daphne and Harry alone.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked her.

"I…I'm not sure," Daphne said hesitantly, "I mean…what if we get caught."

"You won't get in trouble," Harry said.

"I know that," she said dryly, 'but if you get in trouble-"

"-I'll be fine," harry said, taking her hand, "because we won't get caught." He held up the map, "we have the Marauders map."

Daphne was still hesitant, but nodded with a smile, "lets go then."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry ive been taking so long on updates, i've been busy trying to find a job and taking care of kids that aren't mine, so please don't crucify me, this chapter's shorter then most i write, so i'll try to post another, longer one soon,until then.**

 **Peace.**

Of course there was something that would ruin Harry's first outing to Hogsmeade.

It had all started out so good, he and Daphne had emerged in Honeydukes, almost literally bumping into Hermione and Ron, after a quick explanation and a few candies, they had gone to the three broomsticks to get a drink.

That's where it all fell apart.

That's where Harry learned that Sirius Black had been responsible for his parents death, and where he learned that the crazy, psychopathic murderer was his godfather, it was enough to completely floor him, he almost didn't have the right piece of mind to even make it back to the tunnel; only Daphne's guiding hand kept him from just stopping and curling up on the floor.

"Harry…" she said softly as he climbed out of the passageway, "let's go to the tree."

With a numb nod, Harry walked down the halls and towards the exit, Daphne followed, her hand intertwined with his the entire way. Once they made it to the tree, Daphne made Harry sit down.

"They knew…" Harry said softly, uttering the first words he had said since the tavern, "McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid…they all knew and they never told me…would've thought Hagrid would've said something…"

"Would it have changed how you feel?" Daphne asked, "or would you be as confused and angry as you are now?"

Harry sighed, looking across the lake, "I don't know…"

Daphne sat down next to him, letting Gryf out of her pocket, the little dragon flew up to Harry's hair, landing and getting comfortable in the long locks, "it's horrible no matter how you look at it, really," she said, "if they had told you before, you'd still hate Black, and you'd still want to see him gone…"

"But why not tell me?" he asked helplessly, "why keep it from me?"

"If you had known all of this before Halloween, what would you have done when Sirius Black broke into the castle?"

Harry looked down, he knew the answer, and he might've tried to go through the castle, trying to find the mad man.

"They didn't tell you for your safety Harry," she said.

He sighed and put his arms around Daphne, holding her close, Daphne just closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest, "please tell me you won't do something stupid." She mumbled softly.

"Like what?" Harry asked, absentmindedly playing with the tips of her hair.

"Like going after Black." She said.

"Don't think I'll have a chance to do that," he muttered, wincing as Gryf dug his claws into his scalp, "teachers barely let me walk to class without someone following me."

She just smiled, 'as long as you're not dead by the end of the day, I'm happy."

Harry gave a wane smile, "I think I'm happy with that too." He said planting a soft kiss on her temple.

Daphne opened her eyes slowly, "we should head back." She said, "Wouldn't want Ron or Hermione coming out with a search party."

Harry smiled slightly, "guess you're right." He said, slowly standing up.

"You're guessing?" she asked as she rose alongside him, "you should know by now, Mr. Potter, that I am always right."

Harry just smiled as he took her hand, "I'm starting to figure that out."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next day brought more troubling news.

"They can't be serious," Daphne said after hearing Harry read the letter, absentmindedly stroking Gryf along the ridges of his spine, "They're taking Mr. Malfoy's complaint seriously?"

"Of course they are!" Ron said angrily, "Malfoy's been milking that injury since day one."

"I know, but it's obvious nothings wrong with him…"

"They're scared of ol' Lucius down at the ministry," Hagrid said tearfully, "do whatever he wants."

Daphne shook her head, "I refuse to believe that they would just roll over and do as he wishes." She said.

"Well believe it, ice queen." Hermione said, patting Hagrid's back as he started to sob again.

Daphne scowled at Hermione, then looked at Hagrid, "Would it help if there were witnesses stating that Draco was baiting Buckbeak?" she asked, "I'm sure I can get Tracey and a couple of others backing you."

"y-y-ye can?" Hagrid asked tearily.

"I'm positive," she said, _at least for Tracey,_ she added to herself quietly, "who do you have defending him?"

"Who do I 'ave defendin' him? Well me o' course." Hagrid mumbled, "Ain't that the rules? I defend him at the hearin'?"

Daphne shook her head, "you could have someone represent you and Buckbeak." She said, "The committee will allow it."

"I ain't got the money to do tha'!" Hagrid wailed, "an' no one would be willin' ta put their names on the line to defend me and beaky!"

Daphne hesitated, looking at Harry and Ron, before looking back at Hagrid, "well…this might not be a for sure thing…but I could talk to my Father about it."

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise, "he's a well respected man in the ministry." She said, "and he has a respect for most magical creatures, worked with Newt Scamander for a certain time when he was younger, he might be able to help you with this."

"Y-y-you'd be willin' t-t-te do that f-for me?" Hagrid asked, fresh tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'll give it a try," she said, "I'll talk to him as soon as I'm home."

Without warning Hagrid scooped Daphne up and gave her a bone-crushing hug, she let out a surprised squeak as he did.

"Yer too kind Ms. Greengrass!" he sobbed tearfully, "too kind!"

"I…said…I'd…try…it's not…for sure…" she struggled out.

"But it's the thought tha' counts!" he said, putting her down, then turning to Harry, 'You take good care of this girl Harry," he said, shaking a finger in his face, "She's a good'un…"

"Yes Hagrid." Harry said, grinning at Daphne.

"We can help too Hagrid," Hermione said, "I'm sure there's a few cases we can find where the Hippogriff got off."

"Yeah,' Ron said hesitantly. "We can head to the library."

"All of you," he said tearily, taking them all up in his arms, "yer all jus' too good!"

"Is…this…how he is…all the time?" Daphne gasped to Harry.

"No…usually he's much…much more cheery…"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Do you really think your father could help Hagrid?" Harry asked Daphne as they walked back to the castle, Ron and Hermione walking a few paces ahead of them.

"I'm not completely certain," she said, "but I'm sure I could coax him into at least meeting with Hagrid."

"and then Harry can meet his future father-in-law." Ron said, earning a nudge from Hermione as both Harry and Daphne turned a deep red.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Daphne asked.

"Y-yeah...early." Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not too early for him to meet your father though," Hermione said as they walked into the library, "I'm sure he'd love to meet the famous Harry Potter."

"I'd rather not meet a man who could possibly make me disappear."

"He wouldn't make you disappear…for long…"

"That's encouraging."

Daphne just rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'll be in the dungeons." She said, "I'll be sure to come and find you all once I get done packing." She gave Harry a quick kiss and a wave to Ron and Hermione as she turned down the hallway and towards the dungeons, as she walked, Gryf poked his head out of her pocket, "Finally awake are you?" she asked the dragon as it climbed up her sleeve and onto her shoulder, "you missed all the fun."

Gryf let out a low growl, nipping at her earrings.

"Oh no, you take those and I'm not letting you eat my scraps anymore."

The dragon clamped its mouth shut, looking at the earrings longingly.

"That Dragon has been getting a lot of attention lately." A droning voice said, making Daphne turn around quickly. Professor Snape was standing behind her, studying her carefully, "None of it good."

"I-I know sir," she said, taking a step back, "I've tried to teach him not to steal anymore jewelry, and he hasn't…as far as I know."

Snape just shook his head, "you'd be much better off returning that thing to it's original state,"

"I can't do that." She said, "He…he was a gift."

"Ah, a small trinket from Potter." He sneered, "amazing how you can fall for such an arrogant boy."

"He's not arrogant," Daphne said, slight attitude creeping into her voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"He isn't," she said, 'since I've been with him, he hasn't shown anything resembling arrogance, if anything, he's been unsure of himself."

"I find that very hard to believe," Snape muttered.

Daphne took a deep breath, "believe what you want, sir," she said, turning to walk away.

"Be careful, Ms. Greengrass." Snape said, "The Potter men have a very bad habit of hurting the ones closest to them."

Daphne hesitated for a few seconds, "I'll be fine, professor." She said, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"have you told father about Harry yet?"

"excuse me?" Daphne asked her sister, looking up from the book she had been reading, Astoria was currently leaning against the door frame to the lounge, looking at her sister with her arms crossed.

"I said, have you told father about Harry yet." She said again, "he's coming back today."

Daphne groaned, her father had been away from the house for almost four days, he hadn't even been there to pick them up from Kings Cross,instead sending an associate of his to bring them home, "I haven't had the chance." She said.

Astoria smiled in amusement, 'you know he'll blow a gasket when he finds out you've kept a relationship under wraps for almost three months now."

Daphne put her book down, "well then, I guess I'm going to have to break it to him gently."

Astoria laughed, "there's no 'gently' when it comes to giving him news, no matter what, he'll be pissed."

"you don't know that," Daphne objected, closing the book and standing up.

"sure, sure." She sid as the fire suddenly flared green, "that's probably him now."

Out of the fire stepped out a man dressed in a three piece suit, a large black trenchcoat covered it from the cold and dreary weather outside, on his head sat a Fedora, which kept his long silvery-black hair down, in his hands he held a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, his face was hard set and serious, and he had quite a few creases lining his face, from both years and stress, his blue eyes were cold and calculating, and yet, when they gazed upon the two young girls, they softened, "good evening girls." he greeted, walking towards them, the tension slowly going out of his shoulders.

"Father," the girls chorused, standing next to each other as he walked up to them.

he looked both up and down, as if trying to find something wrong, "I'm sorry," he said after a few moments, "for not being there to pick you up, the ministry is breathing down my back about a new shop I'm trying to open in Diagon Alley.'

"Did they find something wrong with it father?" Astoria asked.

"no, they're just trying to," he said, walking over to a coat rack as he pulled off the trench coat, "nitpicking bastards the lot of them," he hung it up, "then I had a problem with Muggle law enforcement, it seems one of the suppliers for Magical Menagerie let a couple of Nifflers get out of their cages, took a couple of hours and quite a few watches to catch them." he sighed, putting the Fedora on the coat rack too before he turned towards them, 'how was school?"

"good father," they chorused,

"charms is giving me a bit of a problem," Astoria said, "but a Ravenclaw girl is helping me."

"oh?" he asked as he sat down in his favorite chair, 'and what's her name?"

Astoria hesitated, "L-Luna Lovegood." She said.

"a lovegood?" he asked with a small scoff.

"yes father, a Lovegood." Astoria said, "she's a little…eccentric-"

"Eccentric isn't the word I'd use for that family." He said, "completely bonkers is what I'd use, Brilliant, but Bonkers." He shook his head, pulling his wand out and waving it, summoning a copy of the daily prophet from a coffee table across the room, "so long as she's helping you, I have no quarrel, but best be careful that your…acquaintance with her isn't too outspoken."

Astoria clenched her fists, "what's wrong about having a friend that's a lovegood?" she asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"Astoria," Daphne whispered fiercely, sparing a glance at their father, who was now peering at her over the top of the Prophet.

"nothing is wrong with it," he said, "but being friends with her could very well turn you into a pariah, and i'd rather that not happen to either of you." he smoothed the prophet out and looked at the front page, "believe me when I say it's for your own good."

Astoria huffed, but said nothing.

Daphne looked at her sister, "father," she said, stepping forward, "I have a favor to ask of you."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his eldest, "and that is?"

"have…have you heard about that Hippogriff? The one that hurt Draco Malfoy?"

Astoria looked inquisitively at her sister.

"hmm…" her father grimaced, "Lucius Malfoy tends to use the word "attacked" when discussing that incident." He said, "he's been stirring up a storm because of what happened."

"yes…and…I was wondering…well…"

he put his paper down, "yes?" he prompted.

"I…I'm acquaintances with the man who own the Hippogriff…and iw as wondering if you can help him."

He frowned, he leaned forward, the paper completely forgotten, "and what kind of help can I offer him?"

"Rubeus Hagrid; the man who is going to have to go to trial, has never even been in front of the wizengamot, let alone defending something so precious to him," she said, "and I know you love magical creatures."

"True, but would it be morally right to help an creature that attacked a boy-"

"That provoked him into attacking." Astoria piped up quickly, making both her sister and father look at her, "I heard from Tracey Davis that Malfoy was insulting the Hippogriff, even after the teacher told him that it was unwise to do so."

"he's also been milking his injuries." Daphne added, "he never liked Hagrid, and thought this would be the best way to get rid of him."

"and this has nothing to do with your infatuation with a certain Mr. Potter, is it?"

Daphne stared at her father in shock, then she stared at Astoria who looked just as stunned, "I…I didn't tell him I swear."

"of course you didn't," he said dismissively, "Lucius seems very keen to tell me about it every time he sees me in the ministry."

"I…I meant to tell you about him father…i…I promise…"

he leaned back in his chair, "Astoria, Please leave us."

"but-"

"Leave us," he said, a little more forcefully.

Astoria looked helplessly at Daphne, who mouthed _Go on._

As soon as Astoria was out of the room, her father flicked his wand, closing the door, he stood and walked over to the fire, looking into it, "Tell me about Potter." He said after a few moments.

"um…father?" she started, "What about Ha-"

"tell me about potter." He said again.

Daphne bit her lip, "he's…he's sweet," she said, "caring and funny…makes me laugh."

He raised an eyebrow, "how did you two meet?"

"w-we were doing research in the library." She said, "and just…and just started hanging out."

He ran a hand through his hair, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I promise I was going to." She said, "I…I just

"you just thought you'd keep it a secret until 'the right time'?" he asked, "if that was your plan I'd have to say you botched it horribly." He turned and looked at her, "do you have any idea the field day you've given the prophet? How this looks?"

"he's just Harry Potter," Daphne said defensively.

"exactly," he said, "he's Harry Potter, the boy who lived, a celebrity in the wizarding world, and you're Daphne Greengrass, the daughter of a well-known business man."

"what does that have to do with anything?!"

"everything!" he snapped, stirring Gryf from his sleep and making him dart into Daphne's pocket, "when someone like Potter gets into a relationship, they do not see it as something that merely 'happened' they see it as you trying to get an edge up in the magical community, they see it as you trying to obtain important connections for me."

"that's ridiculous!"

"is it?" he asked, Tossing the paper to her, she caught it and looked at the front page story, featuring: Harry Potter and his gold-digging girlfriend.

"the writers," he began, "in the Daily Prophet, don't care about the truth of how you met him, or why you truly keep seeing him, they will print what they think will attract readers, and when you have a Malfoy giving them 'insider knowledge' on your relationship, your name gets dragged through the mud, lucky for you I had a couple of friends in the prophet that were able to make this disappear."

Daphne resisted the urge to crumple up the Prophet, and instead carefully folded it and put it on her father's chair, "I don't care," she said with finality, "if they want to try and smear my name, let them try, I know why I'm with Harry, as does he, I've been dealing with slander for the past three months, I can put up with a little more-"

"This isn't just about you!" he thundered, making Daphne flinch, "since that story came out, I've been losing business! I've had to deal with more and more false complaints about those under my employment then I've ever had to deal with before; not to mention that Lucius Malfoy is at my door every other day, trying to skim me on contracts that he wants out of because of these stories!" he spat into the fire, making it sizzle, "'bad for business' he says, even though it was his own son who started these damn rumors!" he took a deep breath to calm himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he did.

Daphne looked down, "I didn't think this was affecting you…" she muttered.

"anything you two do, affects me," he said, looking up at her, then sighed, "but I'm guessing that no matter what I do, or say, that you'll still be going out with Potter."

"I'm sorry," Daphne said, "but I can't end it; a-and I truly want you to help Hagrid, not because of Harry, but because it's the right thing to do."

He contemplated what she had said, just as he was about to speak, the fire turned green, and a head appeared in the flames, "William!" the head said, "the department of magical creatures is having a field day here! You need to come in."

"can't it wait?" he asked.

"sorry Will, but they are not in a very patient mood at the moment."

He sighed, "I shall be there momentarily."

"hurry." And with that, the flames died back down

"I'll be back soon," he said, grabbing his coat and hat and putting them on as quickly as he could, "tell your sister I should be back by the time you two wake up tomorrow."

"Father…what about Hagrid?"

he hesitated, "I'm not sure yet, I will let you know before you go back to Hogwarts, goodnight Daphne."

"Goodnight…" she mumbled as he took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Magical Menagerie." He said, disappearing into the green flames.

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv Daphne walked into her room after taking a much needed shower, she quickly changed into some undergarments and put on her Gryffindor jumper, she looked at Gryf who was curled up on her pillow, smoke rising out of his nostrils, she ran a finger along his spine, making the small dragon shiver.

"Dad laid into you, didn't he?" Astoria asked from Daphne's open door.

"he didn't hold back," Daphne muttered as she walked over to her vanity table, picking up her brush and running it through her hair, "have…have you been suffering? From my decision to stay with Harry?"

"not really," Astoria said, "I mean, I have friends in almost every house, and they stopped saying things to me since Ginny Weasley hexed Montague for calling me a slut."

"you're friends with Ginny Weasley?" Daphne asked in surprise.

"now I am." She said with a smirk.

Daphne gave a soft chuckle, "glad to see you're as good as making allies as dad is."

"they're not allies, they're friends." She said, leaning against her sisters' wall, "you know, like Tracey is to you?"

Daphne smiled, "guess you're right."

"anyways, I'm going to go to sleep, and it looks like you got mail."

Daphne watched her sister leave with confusion in her eyes, which quickly disappeared when she heard tapping at her window, making Gryf stir from his sleep, Daphne looked over at the window, spying a snowy owl perched on her windowsill, tapping impatiently. Daphne quickly stood up and ran over to her window, quickly opening the window and letting the owl fly in, weighed down slightly by a parcel in its hands, "oh…you must be Hedwig."

The owl hooted happily at being recognized, before dipping her head down towards the parcel, and the letter tied to her leg.

Daphne quickly untied the letter, "well thank you," she said, running a hand over her feathers before opening the letter and looking at its contents.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I hope you like your presents, took me a bit to find one for you, but I know Mrs. Weasley was hard at work on yours for quite some time, hope you enjoy them._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Daphne smiled and looked at the Parcel, "what do you suppose it is Gryf?" she asked the small dragon, who had perched on the vanity next to Hedwig, who was looking at the dragon in disdain, Daphne just chuckled and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw a dark green sweater, she slowly picked it up, looking at the silver DG stitched onto the chest, she took off her Gryffindor sweater and quickly slipped on her new one, smiling at how well it fit her, "this one I'll be able to wear around the castle," she said, taking it back off and putting her other one on. She looked back at the wrappings and found a tin of homemade fudge and a small cardboard jewelry box, she picked up the jewelry box and opened it, smiling when she found a silver necklace, it was simple, with a small heart with what looked like a diamond stud in the middle, it wasn't Goblin made, or magical, in fact, she was pretty sure he ordered it from a muggle jewelry shop, but Daphne loved it, and as she put it on, she couldn't help but hope that harry liked the present she got him.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne absentmindedly stroked Gryf's spine as she looked out the windows of the Hogwarts train.

"hey Daphne." Tracey said, walking into the compartment and sat down across from her.

"Hey trace," Daphne greeted, giving her friend a small smile, "how was your time at home?"

"it was great." Tracey said brightly, "I got a new cauldron!"

"that's great." Daphne said, fiddling with her new necklace, "did you get my present?"

"yes, and I absolutely loved it!" she gushed, "how'd you know I wanted a kitten?"

"you only talked about it every other day." Daphne said with an eye roll, "and thanks for the little iron cage for Gryf, though I don't think he likes it."

"good," Tracey said, leaning back in her seat, "little monster needs to learn how to behave, the cage will help him."

Daphne just laughed, making Gryf raise his head and look at her.

"so," Tracey started, "what did Lover boy get you?"

"he got me this," she said, showing Tracey the silver necklace.

"that's cute," Tracey said, feeling it with her fingers, "what does it do?"

"it compliments my eyes," Daphne said, leaning back.

"so…it's just…a necklace?"

"yep." Daphne said, "just an ordinary, mundane muggle necklace, and I love it."

"I bet if he had wrapped a pile of dung and gave it to you, you'd still love it." Tracey said with a giggle.

"I would not!" Daphne objected, blushing slightly.

Tracey just laughed, "you have it bad for him." She said, "have you told your father about him yet?"

Daphne's small smile disappeared, "he…he found out on his own."

"oh god that's not good."

"It wasn't horrible…but it wasn't exactly…good…"

"what exactly does that mean?" Tracey asked.

"it means he blathered on about how my decisions reflected badly on him, and that it wasn't good for business." She shook her head, "he didn't tell me to break it off, but I think it was implied."

"so what are you going to do?" Tracey asked.

"I'm going to continue going out with Harry, so long as he doesn't turn into a complete git."

Tracey laughed, "Might be sooner rather than later Daphne." She said.

Daphne rolled her eyes, but smile good naturedly at her friend, "will you be joining us at meals?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure," Tracey said, suddenly getting nervous, "are you sure that they won't try and string me up on Gryffindor tower?"

"I'm completely sure," she said, "and if they do, I'll be sure to let McGonagall know."

"what!" Tracey exclaimed, "you won't even avenge me!?"

"yes, that's exactly what I need, two houses who completely hate me." Daphne said, smiling slightly when Tracey laughed.

"well, look at what we have here." A snide voice said, making Daphne's good mood disappear instantly, "the two whores of Hogwarts."

"go away Draco," Daphne said pointedly, giving him her best glare, which made Crabbe and Goyle shift uncomfortably.

"or what?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms smugly, "what will you do? Hex me? I'm sure the prophet would love to hear about that."

"I'm sure the prophet would love to hear you're a git!" someone retorted, making Malfoy turn around in surprise, where both Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were standing with their wands drawn, "so what's it going to be mate?" Seamus asked, "hex or jinx? I just learned a good one from Ginny."

"or maybe a good stun charm will shut the git up." Fred said, coming from the other side of the train, George and Lee Jordan at his side.

'stinging Jinx would make his face look a lot better then it is now," George said, leaning against Fred.

"maybe a leek jinx." Lee Jordan said, waving his wand in the air.

"so, what'll it be?" George asked, "we can be commissioned to do all of the above-'

"-but I don't think you can afford it-"

"-without your greasy father paying for you-"

"why you-" Malfoy started, drawing his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Daphne exclaimed, sending Malfoy's wand flying into the wall.

"very nice," the twins chorused.

Malfoy glowered at Daphne, "My Father-"

"yes we know," Seamus interrupted, "'my father will hear about this' don't think we care very much."

'he won't hear if we put leeks in his ears." Fred said to George.

"put it on the list Lee."

Malfoy glared at all of them before scooping his wand up and pushing past Seamus and Dean, Crabbe and Goyle followed quickly, Goyle looked back at Fred, who instantly sent a stinging jinx right into Goyle's butt, making the boy howl in pain and run quickly to Malfoy.

"nice, bet I can get his nose," George said, raising his wand.

"thank you," Tracey said, catching the attention of the five Gryffindor's, "for stepping in, they wouldn't of gone away if you hadn't."

"yes, thank you very much Fred, George, lee, Seamus, Dean." Daphne said graciously, nodding to each one.

"anytime Ice Queen." George said.

"yeah, we'd do it again if it meant sticking it to that self-righteous git." Fred said, "now we must be off, come Lee."

Lee followed the twins, waving at Daphne as they left.

Seamus walked up and stood in the compartment doorway, "mind if we sit with ye two?" the Scotsman asked.

"not at all." Tracey said quickly, smiling at Seamus as he and Dean sat down.

"so, what are you two staying all alone on this ride?" Dean asked.

"she's not the most popular person in Slytherin." Tracey said, motioning to Daphne, "and I didn't want to have to listen to Pansy talking about wherever she went this break."

"understandable," Seamus said, leaning back in his seat by Tracey, "I know we were dying listening to Luna talking about blibbering humdingers with Ginny."

"I wasn't." Dean muttered.

"please!" Seamus started, "you were too busy starin' at Ginny with hearts in your eyes!"

Dean turned red while Tracey and Seamus laughed and Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"I-I wasn't looking at her like that." He mumbled.

"please! I was waitin' for you to pronounce your undying love!" Seamus said, making Tracey giggle.

Dean grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Stop teasing him," Daphne chastised Seamus, "so what if he has a crush?"

Tracey gave her a look, "weren't you the one who always gave Pansy grief for her crush on Draco?"

"well that's because it's Draco." Daphne said.

"makes sense to me." Seamus said, "don't know who would like that prat."

"apparently pansy." Tracey said.

For the rest of the train ride, the four talked and laughed about their breaks, with Tracey and Seamus gossiping about the happenings of the Hogwarts students,

By the end of it they were all much better friends then they had been before.

"I liked them," Tracey said as the two Gryffindor boys walked towards the stairs.

"one more in particular." Daphne teased as she followed her friends gaze directly to Seamus.

"oh shut up." Tracey said, blushing ever so slightly, "ready to go to the dorms?"

"actually, I was going to go meet Harry down by our tree,' Daphne said, pushing a lock of hair out of her face, "I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

"sure thing, for sure we'll be sitting with the Gryffindor's at dinner."

Daphne nodded, "I'll see you later." She said, walking back outside, Gryf slowly climbing out of her pocket, and unto her shoulder, "bit could out,' Daphne said to Gryf as she shivered slightly, Gryf let out a puff of fire in front of her, making warm air hit her upper body, she smiled slightly, 'Thanks Gryf." She said as she got to the tree, she looked around and couldn't help the small pang of disappointment that crept up on her when she found that Harry wasn't there yet, "guess we'll be waiting then." She said. Leaning against the tree. Shivering once more as the wind picked up.

"you look cold," Harry commented, making her jump a little.

"well, it is the middle of winter." She said, turning to him and smiling when she saw a necklace hanging around his neck, it almost as simple as the necklace he gave her, only the pendant was a snake and a lion intertwined, "nice necklace." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Same to you." he said with a smile, as he put his arms around her, "how was your Christmas?"

"It was fine," she said, turning in his arms and looking across the lake, "my father…my father found out about us."

Harry tensed slightly, "and…what did he say?"

"he's not happy…but he hasn't given me any rules about staying away from you, so I guess…we're good."

"For now," Harry said, making her smile.

"he also agreed to help Hagrid." She said, "he'll be coming down sometime this week to speak with him.'

"that's great!" Harry exclaimed, giving her a peck on the cheek, "thank you so much for this Daphne."

"it was nothing," she said as she felt herself warm up, "how was your Christmas?"

Harry's smile slowly disappeared, "It…it was great…I got a new broom."

"Really? did you buy it?"

"no, it was a gift…a firebolt."

Daphne looked at him in surprise, "a firebolt?" she asked in disbelief, she may not have known much about quidditch and broomsticks, but even she knew that the firebolt was the best broom there was.

"yeah…I take it you weren't the one who sent it to me."

"I wish I was," she said, "but can you imagine how my father would've reacted if I had spent a small fortune on a broom for a boy?"

"Right…"

"why?"

"well…it didn't come with a name, or any kind of card, so Hermione thought it might have been Sirius Black who sent it…so…she told Professor McGonagall and had it confiscated so they can strip it down and make sure it's not hexed or cursed."

"oh…well, that's a spot of bad luck." Daphne said, "but I'm sure it'll all turn out fine."

"but I won't be able to practice with it, and our next match against Ravenclaw is coming up; if we don't win we'll lose the cup again!"

"Harry," Daphne said, getting out of his embrace and turning to face him once more, "I don't care if your next match will win you an international game, if that broom isn't entirely safe, then I'd much rather you lose then get thrown off your broom again in the middle of a game!"

Harry bit his tongue, "you sound just like Hermione." He muttered.

"I'm glad someone has some sense in their heads," she said lightly, "Harry, I already saw you almost die once this year, and I'd rather not do it again."

Harry sighed, "I…guess you're right…and I guess I owe Hermione an apology."

"what did you do?" she asked sternly.

"hehe…I'll tell you while we go back to the castle."


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the long wait, things have gotten heptic these last few months, hopefully i'll be able to post more regularly now; until then,**

 **peace out.**

For all of January, Daphne was sure the year would be as close to normal as one could get at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the relationship between Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass was old news and the Hogwarts gossip train moved on to other matters. that being said, Daphne still had some problems to focus on; such as helping Harry cope with the loss of his firebolt, it had taken some work to get him to see reason in letting McGonnagall and the other teachers check it to make sure it was fine, and a little longer for him to completely forgive Hermione, even after his talk with Daphne the two were still on Dodgy terms, but he wasn't avoiding her, which was a win in Daphne's book.

The only problem was with Ron, who was still angry at Hermione for turning the firebolt in, to reasons unknown to Daphne, he was adamant about giving Hermione the cold shoulder, which visibly hurt the frizzy haired girl.

"he's not worth it." Daphne told her one day as the two girls walked towards the library, "he's a git who doesn't seem to understand that he has no right to be angry with you."

of course nothing Daphne said would convince her, the brunette would just throw herself in searching for files that could help Buckbeak, Daphne and harry attempting to help her as much as they could, only to be sent away by an irate Hermione.

It wasn't until February that things came to a head, Ron attempted to apologize to Hermione, only for them to fall out once more when Scabbers disappeared, nothing to suggest where he went except for a bit of blood and cat hair, this seemed to drive a even bigger wedge between the two friends.

Which was why Daphne found herself sitting next to Hermione at the Quidditch pitch, watching Harry try out his Firebolt, now back in his possession. Ron was sitting across the pitch, gloomily watching Harry practice with the rest of Gryffindor team.

"guess we were both wrong." Daphne said, smiling as Harry sped through the sky, "the broomstick is completely safe."

Hermione nodded mutely.

"you really must not let him get to you like this." Daphne said, looking at Hermione.

"I know…"

"you know," Daphne mused, "and yet here you sit, looking like someone spit in your breakfast."

Hermione gave a noncommittal grunt.

Daphne smiled, "next Hogsmeade trip, how about you tag along with me and Tracey? We could go shopping, get some dinner."

"and why would you invite me?" Hermione asked.

"because I'd like to think we're at least acquaintances, if not hesitant friends." Daphne said, "Not to mention I still owe you for telling McGonnagall about the firebolt."

"but I was wrong," Hermione said, looking up at Harry, "It wasn't jinxed, or hexed, or cursed."

"but it could've been, and with how Harry is, he would've just continued on without even thinking about the possibility until it was too late."

"he listened to you." she said, "as soon as you talked to him he was quick to see reason and talk it out with you."

"oh he talked with me about it, but he was not quick to see reason, it took a lot of arguing to get him to at least understand." She nudged her, "it takes boys a while to process what we say."

Hermione cracked a smile, "I guess…I could join you two…what about Harry?"

"I'm sure he can manage without me for a day." She said, "I did explicitly tell him he's not allowed in Hogsmeade that day, but knowing him-"

"-knowing him he'll try and sneak out there anyways." Hermione finished for her.

Daphne nodded, "he's hard headed like that." She said.

"we could always tell McGonnagall about the map."

"and get Harry expelled? I don't think so." Daphne said with an eye roll.

Hermione sighed. "why can't he see that map's nothing but trouble."

"i don't know, it's gotten us out of a few jams."

"let you two know when to leave the broom closet?" Hermione asked innocently, making Daphne glare at her.

"your'e not as funny as you think Granger."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Harry slowly made his way towards the one-eyed witch, looking around as he did.

"Mr. Potter." a calm voice said, making Harry jump slightly as he tuned around, eyes widening as he saw a man in a three piece suit walking towards him.

"h-hello sir." he said, looking at the man warily.

"i'm William Greengrass," he said, walking up to him, "Daphne's father."

"oh! How are you sir!" Harry said quickly, holding his hand out, "i-i'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"yes, i know Mr. Potter." William said, shaking his hand, "my daughter talks a lot about you."

"A-All good i hope?"

"quite." he said.

"n-not to be rude sir but…what are you doing here on the third floor?"

"well, in all honesty i was looking for you." William said, letting go of his hand, "I was told by Daphne you usually walk this corridor on Saturdays…I wanted to meet the Famous Harry Potter, who seems to have stolen my daughters heart."

Harry blushed a little.

"So, if you're not too busy, i would like to know if you'll join me for a drink."

"s-sure! yeah i'm…i'm not doing anything today." he said.

"Excellent," William said, "come along then, if i remember. the three broomsticks usually have butterbeer on tap."

"oh…i'm not allowed in hogsmeade sir…never got my waiver signed."

"Hmm…" William hummed thoughtfully, "well then, perhaps we can trouble the house elves for a bit of food down in the kitchens." he started to walk, "come along then."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Harry was in awe as they walked into the kitchen as hundreds of house elves scurried over to them, offering food and drink before they were even fully in the kitchen.

"if it isn't too much trouble, can we get a table?" William asked one house elf, who instantly conjured one and urged them to sit. putting food on the table.

"first time in the kitchens?" William asked.

'yes sir…i didn't know there was so many house elves in Hogwarts." Harry said, slowly picking up a bottle of Butter beer and taking a small swig.

"Hogwarts is run by house elves." he said, smiling as one of the house elves quickly ran over and placed a cup of firewhiskey in his hands, "yes, little buggers love to work."

"do they?"

" of course," William said, looking at Harry, "house elves thrive when there's work to do, and what place has more work then Hogwarts?"

"But they're slaves." Harry said, thinking of Dobbie.

"Hmm yes, but let me ask, do these house elves seem to mind?" he asked, gesturing over to the hundreds getting the food ready for lunch.

"No…i suppose they don't."

"most house elves don't see themselves as slaves Harry," William said, sipping his whiskey, "especially when working at a place like Hogwarts, for a man like Dumbledore, now, i'm not so blind as to think every house elf sees themselves as the Hogwarts house elves do, but i do think that even if these amazing little creatures were given their freedom, they'd still choose to work here for free, and under the same conditions."

Harry nodded slightly, "I suppose you're right." he conceded.

the two ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Harry looked up from his plate, "so…are you here to help Hagrid?"

"that i am." William said, "In fact, i was talking with him all morning about his options.'

"options?"

"yes, as of right now he has two." William leaned forward, "either he can stick to his story and fight the wizengamot, or he can simply roll over and let them kill the hippogriff for harming someone; though he doesn't seem like someone who will roll over, which means he needs to get his facts straight, he needs to find witnesses, and he needs to stay strong, because Lucius Malfoy plays dirty and isn't above blackmail and pay offs."

"Hagrid won't be able to handle that on his own." he said.

"which is why i will be defending him in front of the committee, i'll also be calling on several of your classmates, including you Mr. Potter, to give your account of what happened that day."

"i'll do everything it takes to help Hagrid." Harry said firmly."

William gave a small smirk, "that is an admirably Gryffindor thing to say, Mr. Potter." he said. leaning back. "if things work out the way i'm hoping, then the Hippogriff will get away free."

"brilliant." Harry said with a smile.

"quite." he said, "now, i also wanted to speak with you about my daughter."

"what about?" Harry asked, feeling nervousness creep up on him.

"She's very…taken with you." William said carefully, "she spoke fondly of you when i asked, and she's very keen on keeping this relationship going for as long as she can…however, I can't stop myself for worrying that this isn't what's best for her."

"what do you mean sir?" Harry asked.

"we live in a world of Politics, Mr. Potter," William said, "our every move is watched, calculated, and shown to the rest of the world. even now, with you and her in Hogwarts, people are coming to their own conclusions about your relationship." he motioned to one of the house elves, who quickly scampered over and refilled his firewhiskey, "i've already had to deal with attempts at slandering my daughters name from the Prophet, as well as people refusing to do business with me because they think your relationship is a ploy."

"but it isn't." Harry said, "i truly care about your daughter Mr. Greengrass."

"I know that Mr. Potter." he said, "and she cares for you, which is why i want you to cut contact with my daughter."

"what?" Harry asked with shock written across his face.

"I want you to, i'd love nothing more then for you to go down to the gates of Hogwarts, wait for her to get there, and end this relationship as soon as you see her." he sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes, "of course i know you won't, you're too stubborn, much like my daughter is, even if you did, i know you two would find a way to continue seeing each other." he put his glasses back on, "but i want you to know Mr. Potter that, despite what my daughters and you think, i have their best interests at heart. we live in a world of politics, one that is unforgiving to those apart of it. i'm sure you haven't truly seen it, still young and in Hogwarts, but there's already been attempts to slander my daughters name; not just in the halls of Hogwarts, but in the wizarding community as a whole, and things like that have a tendency to stick around, ruin chances and opportunities." he sighed, "perhaps i'm thinking too far into it, perhaps i'm putting too much importance on a teenage relationship, but i still want to give you this word of caution, you are always in he publics eye, even when you don't think so. so please, watch out for my daughter, and don't do anything that could hurt her or her reputation."

"i promise sir," Harry said seriously, "I would never do anything to hurt your daughter, i care too much about her."

he gave a nod, "see that you do, Mr. Potter, unlike most i put importance on the true character of a person, and not your family name, or the deeds that you had done, i think you are a man of your word, but i have been wrong before," he stood and put his hat on, "please Mr. Potter, prove me right." and with that, Mr. Greengrass walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry alone at the table with much to think about.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Daphne walked alongside Hermione and Tracey as they walked back onto the grounds of Hogwarts, each carrying their own bags full of treats and goods.

"I still say we should have browsed the book store more." Hermione said in disappointment. looking at the two or three books she bought herself."

"if we had stayed any longer, we wouldn't have been able to stop by the three broomsticks," Tracey said, "and i had promised Seamus that we were going to meet him and Dean there before we came back."

"and she must keep her promises." Daphne added, "wouldn't want to disappoint Seamus."

"exactly and-you're mocking me aren't you?"

Hermione and Daphne laughed, making Tracey blush.

"you two are mean friends." Tracey mumbled.

"hey, you heckled me about Harry, now i get to Heckle you about Seamus." Daphne said.

"karma." Hermione supplied, making Daphne nod.

"exactly, Karma." Daphne said with another chuckle.

Tracey huffed and looked ahead, squinting slightly, "Daphne…isn't that your father?"

Daphne's smile instantly went away as she watched her father stride towards them.

"Daphne," he greeted.

"Father." she said, straightening her back, "what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"business with Professor Hagrid," he said, "he introduced me to the Hippogriff and i must say, the beast really is a sight to behold." he looked at Tracey and Hermione, "Ms. Davis, nice to see you again." he said, "and who is this?"

"this is Hermione Granger." Daphne said, "Brightest witch in our year."

"Granger, any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger?" he asked her.

"um…i don't believe so sir, I'm muggleborn." she said awkwardly.

"is that so?" he asked in interest, "and you're known as the brightest witch in your age? i have to say, that is very impressive."

"thank you sir." she said.

he looked back to Daphne, "i'll be back in a few weeks," he said, i need to talk with Dagwood and Fletcher about this case, when i come back, perhaps we can go for a small bite to eat at the Three Broomsticks with young Harry."

"did you speak with him today Father?" she asked, feeling apprehension course through her.

"that i did." he said, "he seemed like a fine young man…though i still have my misgivings…but I know you two won't stop seeing each other just because i disapprove." he sighed, "well, i am off, give Astoria my love," he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "stay safe."

"good-bye father." she said as he continued on his way.

"that was tense." Tracey muttered.

"is your father always so…formal." Hermione asked.

'Ever since mum left." Daphne said softly. "he used to be worse, much worse…i'd rather not talk about it."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "lets get back to the castle, i'm sure Harry is waiting."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

it was a somber meeting that night, Harry and Daphne both met at their tree, neither said anything as they sat down, Daphne sitting between Harry's legs, and harry holding her in his arms. they sat like that for a few moments until Harry spoke.

"your father came to talk with me." Harry said.

"I know." she said quietly, "I saw him on the way in."

"from what i could tell he didn't approve of our relationship."

"No…"

"have things been…bad?" Harry asked.

she closed her eyes, "it was for a while." she admitted, lying her head against his chest, "but things have calmed down, the only people who harass me anymore is Draco and his thugs."

"what about Snape?" Harry asked.

"all he does is tell me bad things about you." Daphne said, "how you're full of yourself, strutting about the castle like you own it."

"i don't strut." Harry objected, making Daphne laugh into his chest.

"no, but you do seem to have an air of confidence about you, i wouldn't call it a strut though."

Harry chuckled at that, "funny, thought i was a nervous wreck most of the time."

Daphne smiled sadly, "he wants you to break up with me…doesn't he?"

Harry nodded slightly, "he said he's worried about your reputation…'

"i could give two damns about my reputation, my reputation is the Ice Queen of Hogwarts, not exactly something I like."

'but he's saying it's starting to effect you outside of Hogwarts too"

"so i've heard." she said dryly, "harry, people are going to talk, whether we're students, adults, or two nobodies out in the muggle world. if they're going to talk rubbish no matter what, then why should we care?"

Harry nodded slowly, "still, i don't like the thought of people harassing you like that."

she just laughed, "and would my gallant knight defend my honor against all those nasty rumors?" she teased.

Harry grinned, "of course m'lady," He said graciously, standing up with her in his arms, "why i'd ride out at sunrise, slay all these rumors with a mighty swing of my wand."

"oh you charmer," she giggled, her hand habitually going up to her mouth as she did.

"i speak truth!" harry declared, setting her down gently and bowing in front of her, "should it be what m'lady wishes and commands, why, i'd ride out to fight the ministry of magic himself! i'd rope the moon and bring it down for her," he looked up smiling softly as he stood up straight, "i would give her the world if i could." he said softly.

"well, aren't you sweet." she whispered stepping forward as he wrapped his arms around her, she put a hand against his chest and went up on her toes, giving him a soft kiss, "we'll be fine Harry," she murmured.

"i feel better now," he said, touching his forehead against hers, "you're always right…"

Daphne sighed, "i hope i am…"


	9. Chapter 9

"once more harry, you've almost got it." Professor Lupin said, leaning against the wall of his classroom, watching with a smile as Harry once more waved his wand at the Boggart/Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, making a rather large silvery sheet shoot out his wand, erecting a barrier between himself and the bogart.

"much better!" Lupin exclaimed. "that one almost took form!"

Harry grinned and sat down.

'what were you thinking about?" Lupin asked, walking up to his young student.

"Um…" he hesitated, cheeks reddening slightly, "I…um…i thought of Daphne…when me and her lounge under our tree by the black lake…"

Lupin smiled, "sounds like a powerful memory." he said, walking over to his cabinet, "full of love and hope."

Harry's smile dropped slightly, "yeah…love…um…professor Lupin, can i ask a question?"

"of course Harry." he said, walking back with two bottles of butterbeer "but first, a treat-"

"Butterbeer!" Harry exclaimed happily, making the older man raise an eyebrow. "D-Daphne brought some back for me the other week." Harry mumbled.

Lupin nodded, popping the corks out and handing one to Harry, "So, what is your question?"

"how…how do you know you're in love?" he asked timidly, taking a sip of the butterbeer.

"hmm…Love." Lupin mused, taking a swig of butterbeer, "i take it you're talking about Ms. Greengrass?"

Harry blushed and nodded, "I…think i love her." Harry mumbled, "but…how do you know when you love someone?"

Lupin leaned back, "i'm not very versed in these things Harry." he confessed, "I've never had a relationship quite like yours…however i have seen love first hand in many other couples, and the one thing that seemed to stem out of every relationship was the fact that the two could never get enough of each other, even when they were fighting, arguing, petty squabbles, none lasted longer than a couple of hours before they were back to acting like they did before…does this help you Harry?"

Harry nods vigorously, "yes professor thank you."

Lupin smiled wanly, "good, now, i suggest you head off to bed, big day tomorrow right?"

"yeah…um…will you be going to the game Professor?"

"i'll be there, and while i'm not allowed to play favorites, i will be rooting for gryffindor tomorrow."

Harry grinned and started walking out of the classroom, 'good night professor." he said as he left the room.

Lupin smiled and turned back to his desk, noticing Harry's bag, he sighed, "just like James," he said, picking up the bag and raising an eyebrow when a very familiar piece of parchment fell out, "no…it can't be…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Daphne absentmindedly brushed her hair as Gryf lazily flew around her head, she hummed a soft tune as she brushed.

""Hey Daphne." Tracey said walking into the room, looking at her, "why are you in such a good mood?"

"Not sure." she said with a smile "Just...today feels like a good day."

"Mhmm…" she said in amusement, "and this doesn't happen to have anything to do with a certain Boy?" she asked.

"Maybe." she hummed, standing up and walking to her clothes, pulling out the sweater Mrs. weasley made for her and pulling it on.

"Are you really wearing that to the game today?" she asked in distaste.

"It's cold, and this is comfortable," she said, "you won't see it anyways, Harry's Jersey will be covering it."

"He gave you his jersey huh?" Tracey asked, "I thought you weren't going to do that because of how people will act?"

"I think we're past that point by now." Daphne muttered as she pulled the Jersey and sighed, "how do i look?"

"Like the most gorgeous traitor in all of slytherin." Tracey said, dodging out of Daphne's way as she swatted at her.

"Come on then, the game is going to start soon." she said, walking out the door with Gryf diving into the jersey.

"And how are things with Mr. Potter?" Tracey asked. "Good i hope."

"They've been good, great." she said with a soft smile. Ignoring the ugly looks some shot her as they walked through the common room and out the entrance.

"I sense a but coming."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "it's not much of a but, but...he's been acting a little...strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we were at the tree, relaxing underneath it, he started to talk."

"That's never bothered you before." Tracey said.

"I know that," she said defensively, "it's just...he started going on and on about how he has to tell me something, and then he started stumbling over his words and before i knew it he was standing up and said he had to go."

"That is weird." Tracey admitted as they stopped outside the great hall, "you don't think he's trying to break up with you?"

Daphne visibly deflated at that, "I didn't think about that." Daphne mumbled.

Tracey winced, "I-i mean he won't do that! Why would he do that? He's obviously head over heels in love with you."

Daphne nodded, "of course." she said as the doors opened and they strode in, making their way towards the gryffindor table where Harry was speaking to Seamus in hushed whispers, she caught a bit of their conversation as she walked up.

"I'm tellin' ya Harry, it's not a big deal to say it."

"You sure? I mean...i've never said it-"

"It isn't that big a deal and-Daphne! Tracey!" Seamus shouted loudly, "how are you two this fine morning!"

"We're good." Tracey said suspiciously." sitting next to Seamus, "what were you two talking about?"

"Old harry here's been having some trouble with transfiguration," Seamus said easily, "couldn't get a word right in an incantation.

"You know you could've come to me right?" Tracey asked, "i'm the best in transfiguration, and Daphne's a close second."

"I was going to ask you," Harry said, "but Seamus was here so i asked if he knew."

"Yeah, we got it all sorted out." Seamus said, "so you all ready for the game today?"

"Of course! We're ready to see Ravenclaw kick gryffindor ass."

"Oh of course you'd-"

Daphne put the two's bickering into the back of her mind as she looked at harry, The Boy Who Lived still looked slightly nervous. "Harry, are you alright?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Hmm? Y-yeah, i'm fine." Harry said with a smile, "Just...first game riding the Firebolt and...and a few other things."

Daphne looked about, then took his hand and stood up, "come on then, let's go to the tree." Harry smiled and stood up, walking alongside her out of the castle.

"Harry! Don't go wandering too far!" Wood called as they left, "we don't need you disappearing before a big game."

"Got it Wood." Harry called back as they exited the hall and proceeded out of the castle.

"There's something else on your mind." Daphne said quietly, as they got closer to the tree"and it's not transfiguration homework."

"Saw through that didn't you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Seamus may like to think himself smarter than us all, but he's not as good as he thinks." Daphne stopped and turned to Look at Harry, "so what's really wrong?"

Harry hesitated, then sighed, "I've been wanting to tell you something. Nothing bad!" he added quickly when he saw Daphne's face fell, "It's...it's actually good, brilliant really, but it's something I haven't said before, and i'm scared, because it might freak you out and scare you off, and i'd rather not scare you off-"

"Harry." Daphne started.

"And who know's, you' might not even feel the same way,, and saying it could just completely ruin what we have-"

"Harry."

"-and I Don't want to ruin what we have, it means more to me than anything i've ever felt before and-" he was cut off as Daphne pulled him close and kissed him, making him untense and wrap his arms around her.

Daphne slowly broke the kiss, "I love you." she said with a small laugh, "is that what you were trying to say Harry?"

"Somethin' like that yeah…" Harry said with a smile, "I love you."

She smiled at the words and kissed him again. "That's what you've been trying to say all this time?" she asked in amusement.

"I've...never said it before." He said quietly, "Not to my uncle or my aunt...not to my cousin...you're the first person i've ever told it to."

Her smile slowly disappeared, "you really had a bad life didn't you?" she asked softly.

"It wasn't too bad." he mumbled as she kissed him again.

"You're a terrible liar." she said as they broke the kiss once more, "you know that right?"

Harry didn't say anything, just pulled her a little closer and held her a little tighter.

"Potter!" Wood called, "game time lets go!"

Harry sighed, "I have to go."

"Good luck harry," she said, giving him a small peck on the nose, "please win, i'd rather not fork over ten galleons to Penelope."

Harry chuckled, "i'll make sure we win." he kissed her once more, 'I'll see you after, I love you."

"I love you too Harry." she said as Harry let her go and started walking over to Wood.

"You know,' Wood started as the two started towards the field, "it's been said that women tend to make seekers bad flyers-"

"Don't even start Wood."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The game had ended very much like it was expected to, a Win for Gryffindor, the surprising edge to this win was the attempt at sabotage from the Slytherin team, dressing as Dementors in an attempt to scare Harry off his broom, only to be charged down by an unknown spell from Harry.

"I can't believe Malfoy would stoop so low as to even try that!" Daphne raged as she and harry walked back to the great hall. "Trying to use one of your fears against you, just wait until i get my hands on him-"

"Calm down Daph." harry said soothingly, putting an arm around his girlfriend, "Professor McGonagall took care of him."

"Still." She muttered, "a good jelly-legs jinx would do him good."

Harry laughed at that.

"Mr. potter!" Lupin called, making the couple stop.

"Yes professor?" Harry asked, walking up to the defense teacher.

"You left your bag in my office." he said, holding the satchel out to Harry.

"Oh! Thank you Professor, i didn't even know."

"Yes well do try to keep better track of your things." Lupin said, waving a certain piece of parchment at Harry before putting it in his pocket, "wouldn't want anything valuable to wander off, right?"

"R-right." Harry said with an uneasy laugh. "I'll see you monday Professor."

"See you monday Mr. Potter." Lupin said, waving to Daphne, "both you and Ms. Greengrass have a delightful weekend."

"You too Professor Lupin." Daphne said as she and Harry started to walk again, "was that what I think it was?" She whispered quietly to Harry.

He nodded, "it's exactly what you think it was." he said as they went up the stairs, "How did he even know what it was?"

"Did you leave it open?"

"No! I always wipe it clean when i'm done using it."

Daphne took a deep breath, "well he isn't getting you in trouble, so i think we should count ourselves lucky."

Harry nodded, "Will you be going to the after party?" Harry asked.

Daphne shook her head, "that may be pushing the boundaries a bit." she said. "Besides i told Tracey i'd spend some time with her after the game."

"Alright, i'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" Daphne said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

"I Love you too." harry said with a smile as she walked away.

Daphne hummed as she made her way down towards the dungeons, her hands behind her back as she went, she faltered slightly when she turned corner and found herself staring at Malfoy, loitering around with Crabbe, Goyle, and Terrance Higgs.

"Oh there she is." Malfoy said as Daphne attempted to simply walk past them, Gryf poking his head blearily out of her cloak pocket, "the whore of Gryffindor."

"Sod off Malfoy, "Daphne said, frowning as Crabbe and Goyle stepped in her way.

"No Weasley's to save you today." Malfoy drawled, sauntering towards her with his wand.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "do you think I need saving?" she asked as Gryf climbed onto her shoulder, growling at the boys with his wings spread."

"We ain't scared of that stupid dragon!" Crabbe said, then flinched when Daphne pointed her wand at him, Gryf running to the end of her hand and roaring at him.

Instantly the other boys had their wands out and pointed at her.

"Attacking another student in your own house?" Malfoy sneered, "well, i'm sure Professor Snape would love to hear about that."

"Considering you were threatening me first." she said, not breaking eye contact with

Malfoy, neither backing down until a soft chuckle sounded to their right, they both looked and froze, for both of them were staring at the gaunt, amused form of Sirius black, who had a knife to Higg's throat and was clutching the boys wand in his right hand.

"Evening children," he said, giving them a yellow-toothed smile, "am i interrupting?"

Instantly all wands were pointed at Sirius, Crabbe and Goyle edged slowly to Malfoy's side,

Higgs whimpered, making Sirius shush him, "Calm down, calm down," he said quietly, "i'm not going to hurt you." he caught Daphne's eye and smirked, "Much." with a hard hit to the back of the head, Higgs crumpled to the ground, Sirius grinning at them as he spreads his arms, the picture of an easy target.

"What should we do?" Flint muttered, edging back slowly.

"I...I don't...I don't...I…" Malfoy stutttered.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "He can't take us all!" she said, raising her wand. Malfoy set his mouth in a grim line and did the same.

"Flipendo!"

"Diffindo!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incendio!"

Spells flew as the Slytherins engaged Sirius Black, who deflected and dodged their attacks, sending his own silent curses back to the children, and he was much better at dueling then the children, within the first thirty seconds he had blown Flint back into the banister of the stairs, hit Goyle with a spell that made him slump over in unconsciousness, wrapped Crabbe in a coil of rope that slowly tightened around the boy, and petrified Gryf in mid flight, making the dragon clatter to the ground between Daphne and himself.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Daphne shouted, wincing when Sirius deflected it into the disoriented Flint.

"Flipendo!" Draco practically snarled, grinning when the spell hit Sirius in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

Daphne got to her feet, advancing towards the man with her wand out, Draco doing the same.

"Sirius Black, it's Sirius Black." Draco muttered.

"We need to find a teacher." Daphne said, slowly lowering her wand.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure he-"

"Stupefy." Sirius whispered hoarsely, catching Draco in the chest, sending him crumpling to the floor, Daphne started raising her wand, only for it to fly out of her hand, and into Sirius'.

Malfoy started to get back up, only for Sirius to hit him with another spell, sending him sprawling, unmoving.

"Good shot kid." SIrius muttered, slowly standing up, "didn't see it coming." he looked at Daphne, "well aren't you a pretty one."

"Stay back!" she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I-I'm warning you!"

"What will you do Ms. Greengrass?" he asked, "your dragon is petrified and your friends are...momentarily busy." he put the wand to her chest, "luckily for you, i'm busy." with a Flash of red Daphne was thrown against the wall and slipped into unconsciousness.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Daphne woke to the sound of soft snoring, "wha…" she mumbled as she opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing, she slowly sat up and winced at the pain coming from her chest, she looked about the dark wing and found several beds occupied by Malfoy and his friends,in her lap was Gryf, curled up and sleeping soundly, and sitting right by her bedside was Harry, knocked out in a chair, his hand a few centimeters from hers.

"Harry…" Daphne whispered, gently shaking Harry's shoulder, "Harry."

"I already said i'm not going back to the dorm." Harry mumbled, slowly sitting up, stopping when he realized who had woken him, "Daphne! Oh my god Daphne!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his girlfriend.

"Harry…" Daphne mumbled, melting into his arms, until she remembered what had happened to put her in the infirmary, "harry!" she exclaimed, pushing him back slightly, "Sirius black is in the castle."

"I know," harry said.

"You know?" Daphne asked

He nodded, "you've been out for the past couple of days Daphne...and a lots happened."

So Harry filled her in on the going ons of the castle for the past two days, Daphne and the other slytherins had been found the night before by Severus Snape, putting the castle on high alert, but that still didn't stop Sirius Black from sneaking into the gryffindor Dormitories and almost slitting Rons throat; Mistaking his bed for Harry's, Black had miraculously escaped once more.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't know what spell he used on any of you." he said, 'except the boy who had gotten wrapped up in rope, she said the best we could do was hope all of you would wake up sooner or later."

Daphne nodded mutely, "is Ron alright?" she asked.

"He was shaken up at first." Harry said, "but he's really soaking up the attention now."

Daphne snorted, "of course.' she said in amusement, the two sat in companionable silence for a short while.

"So...your father came by…" Harry said quietly.

"He did?" she asked, "oh no, he blamed you for this didn't he, i'll talk to-"

"He didn't blame me." Harry said, "he came by yesterday to talk with Hagrid, next week their going to court, he wants us to go. But he said he'd push the hearing down to a later date if you weren't awake."

"He didn't even visit me...did he?"

"He looked in." harry said, "but he had to go-"

"-because of work." Daphne finished for him, "am i right?"

Harry nodded, "he said he'd come by tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will." she sighed, "but he still won't stay for long."

"Maybe." Harry said as Daphne yawned, "you should get some sleep." Harry said, "it's still pretty late so…"

"Wait," Daphne started, grabbing Harry's arm before he left, 'do you...do you think you could stay?" she asked quietly, "I...I don't want to be alone…"

Harry looked at her for a second, then nodded, "I'll stay." he said, sitting back down.

"Thank you Harry." Daphne said, laying back down.

'Of course." Harry said, sitting down and taking her hand in his, she smiled and slowly closed her eyes, "I love you…" harry said hesitantly, tentatively.

"I love you too Harry.'


	10. Chapter 10

The week after Sirius Black's attack was one of the weirdest Daphne had ever experienced.

For one the hostility that had been further mounting between Slytherins and Gryffindors had practically disappeared, apparently having students accosted by Sirius Black was now a uniting factor between the two usual rivals, who were now taking it upon themselves to patrol the corridors whenever they could, older years were escorting younger years two and from classes, wands out and looking around shiftingly. Older slytherin students were escorting Gryffindor First years and vice versa, and it wasn't just these two houses, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were also taking shifts escorting younger years, one was hard pressed to find any group without at least one seventh or sixth year student following the younger years about,there was even talk of the prefects setting up guard shifts for those willing.

It was almost comical seeing Marcus Flint walking amongst a gaggle of first year hufflepuffs, a literal giant amongst the dwarfish children, who stuck close to him like ducklings to their mother duck.

Another difference that was slightly pleasant was Malfoy's attitude towards Daphne, no longer was she a target for his ire, in fact, most of his usual targets were now being completely ignored by the blond boy and his cronies. Instead he prowled the hallways with them at his side, looking in every room and broom cupboard, as if he'd find Sirius Black hiding in one behind a mop. The boy also wasn't attempting to use the limelight in his favor for once. Never did he brag about the fact that he got into a fight with Sirius Black and lived, instead he scowled anytime anyone brought it up and either attempted to change the subject, or completely abandoned the conversation by walking away; it even came to physical violence when a Slytherin prefect started to heckle him about letting Black slip away. Draco had grabbed him by the front of his robes and slammed him into the wall, wand out and pointed at his neck.

"You think it's easy fighting a madman!?" he had snarled into the boys face as both Crabbe and Goyle attempted to drag him away, "My friends almost get killed and you make light of the damn situation! I'll wring your damn neck the next time you bring it up!"

Yes Malfoy didn't take the loss to Sirius black well at all. And no amount of preening to his ego by the others of their house changed the fact that on the inside he was seething at the blow his pride had taken.

Daphne was much the same, in her mind it was her fault that Black had escaped, she had let her guard down for no less than a few seconds, and he had caught a distracted Malfoy with a stunner right to the chest. The fact that he hadn't killed them all was a small comfort to the young heiress. For now Black had her wand, and was all the more dangerous for it.

"It could be worse." Tracey had said one day, "Higgs' Wand was found snapped at the bottom of the stairs, apparently black didn't like it."

But Tracey's words did little to comfort the young Heiress, in her mind she had given Black an edge. One that would no doubt lead to horrible repercussions.

But she couldn't afford to let these thoughts take up her time, there were still classes to go to, homework to complete, and at the moment, a hearing to sit in on.

At the moment she,Ron, Hermione, Tracey, Saemus, Dean, and Millicent, were all sitting in the stands of the small courtroom in the Ministry of magic, representatives of the the Department of Magical Creatures were sitting at a table in front of them, William Greengrass sat next to Hagrid, looking through several papers as hagrid nervously fiddled with his tie. And as she sat there waiting for the proceedings to start, she couldn't help but wish Harry was there. Despite their best efforts, McGonagall felt it too risky to send Harry along with them.

"What if Sirius Black were to attempt another attack?" she had asked them quietly.

So Harry had to stay behind, leaving the fate of their Equestrian friend in their hands.

"Remember," William said, leaning towards them, "They're going to try and undermine your testimonies, try and make it seem like you're only here because of money, or because your friendship, you have to stick to your story and not take offence to anything they say."

A side door opened, letting in a man in simple dress robes.

"Alright, lets get this started." the man said, sitting down in the center of the table, "let us begin, the first and only thing we have on the agenda today, case number 32RH56B, the case of a Dangerous Hippogriff. Who is representing this hippogriff?"

"I am." William said, raising his hand, "I, William Greengrass, am stepping forward to defend the Hippogriff and his owner, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Very well," the man droned, "now-" he stopped as the back door opened and Lucius Malfoy strode in, "ah, Mr. Malfoy, I did not expect you to be here."

Daphne narrowed her eyes as Lucius Malfoy walked into the room.

"I heard the hearing for this beast was today, so I figured i'd come and make sure it's execution date was properly set."

"There will be no execution date." William said, standing.

"And why not, Mr. Greengrass?"

"Well Mr. Wallace, the reason being is that this 'beast' as you so call it, is not dangerous."

"Not dangerous?" one of the other men grumbled, "it's a hippogriff, it has talons on its feet and a razor sharp beak!"

"And yet it's classified as a relatively docile creature." Mr. Greengrass said, "thousands of witches and wizards own these hybrids for riding purposes, whole ranches exist in the americas, with injury from them limited to a few injuries from falling off during a ride."

"Be that as it may, that doesn't excuse the fact that this Hippogriff almost took a boys head off!"

"And why would it do that?" William asked, walking around the table and pacing in front of them, "why would a Hippogriff attack a human?"

"They're animals, Mr. Greengrass, they're driven by their basic instinct." mr. Wallace said.

"Are they? Because I seem to remember Newt Scamander telling us that these animals aren't driven by mere 'basic instincts' they're not dogs, who you could tell in a sweet voice that they're blithering idiots and have them wag their tail faithfully, no, these are hippogriffs gentleman; and Hippogriffs are proud and regal creatures who know when you mean offence."

"There is no proof of this-" he started.

"No proof?" William asked, "No proof?! All of you are apart of the department of Magical Creatures and you're saying there's no proof? It has been written down in several books, not just in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, that a Hippogriff is very proud, and to always give a humble bow before approaching, they all caution to NEVER offend a Hippogriff as they WILL take it to heart." he looked amongst the men, some shifting uncomfortably.

"It has been written," Hopkirk said slowly, "but there is still no Proof-"

He stopped as William turned and grabbed a stack of papers from where he had sat, and strode towards Hopkirk, practically throwing the papers down in front of you.

"A list of every Reputable source when it comes to magical creatures," he said, "along with every excerpt and and quote to further collaborate their findings!" he glared at them all, "and where is it that you fine gentleman have read that these findings aren't true?"

Now they refused to look at him as Wallace looked through the papers, his eyes shifting about.

"Now." william began again, fixing his coat, "I have several witnesses who were there that day that the young mister Malfoy was injured, and they can all claim, beyond a reasonable doubt, that Mr. Malfoy knowingly and maliciously goaded this beast into attacking." William started to raise his hand, beckoning for Tracey to come forward, only to stop when Wallace held a hand up.

"That won't be necessary; Mr. Greengrass, this is a hearing, not a criminal court case, we don't need witnesses."

Tracey slowly sat down as Wallace continued, "the fact of the matter is, this beast still attacked an undefended teen, causing him untold amount of pain as well as leaving him unable to use his arm for quite some time, in fact, Mr. Malfoy informed me that his son wasn't even able to compete in a quidditch game because of his injury."

"And yet he was still able to participate in the attempted sabotage of Gryffindors Seeker, flying on a broom easily with another boy attempting to pose as Dementors."

"That has nothing to do with this case."

"I believe it shows that the young man was lying about the severity of his injury." William said, "and possibly about why the Hippogriff attacked."

"I will not stand here and listen to you slander my sons good name!" Lucius snapped.

"Well sit if you'd prefer it Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Greengrass drawled, turning a lazy glare to the blond, "it's still going to be said."

Daphne covered her mouth as she let out a soft chuckle, composing herself as Lucius shifted his glare to her.

"Now, continuing on, if young Mr. Malfoy had lied about the extent of the injuries, then there is a possibility that the incidents leading up to the injuries were also fabricated."

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't excuse the fact that this Hippogriff attacked the boy, who's to say it won't do it again?"

William smiled, "i'm glad you asked that," he said, turning to the door, which suddenly opened up and let in one of his associate, the man was dressed in a white button up, suspenders kept his pants up as he slowly led Buckbeak the Hippogriff in, dodging out of the way every now and then when the creature attempted to take his newsie cap.

"Thank you Artie." he said quietly as the man handed the rope off to Hagrid.

"No Problem william." Artie said, running a gentle hand over Buckbeak's neck, "and i'll be seeing you later ya beaut." he said taking a few steps back as he started scratching at the five o'clock shadow on his jaw.

Buckbeak gave a cluck, holding his head a bit higher at being called a beaut.

"This is Buckbeak the Hippogriff." he said,walking slowly to stand in front of the Hippogriff, who regarded him warily, pawing at the ground, "never before have I met him until today." he looked into Buckbeak's eyes, a bit nervous himself as he gave an elegant bow.

The Hippogriff gave a snort and started to rear back, making several in the room go for their wands, "belay those wands!" William snapped back at them, still not taking his eyes off the hippogriff, "belay them."

Slowly Buckbeak fell back to his feet, bending first one knee, then the other.

William smiled as he slowly stood back up, stepping forward to run a hand over the beasts sleek feathers, "not a danger to anyone at all are you?" he asked quietly, "just a Majestic Creature trying to live it's life," he turned and glared at the committee, "as you can see, this Hippogriff is no more dangerous then you or I, and any attempt to say otherwise, is simply fear mongering." William moved back to his chair, staring Wallace down as the committee started whispering quietly to each other, Lucius strode forth, his face contorted in anger as he advanced on Wallace.

"Your father's good." Hermione whispered to Daphne, who offered a wane smile in return.

"He's a businessman." she whispered back, "but he always said if he wasn't in business then he would've been a Lawyer.'

"He can represent me anytime i get into trouble." Seamus said.

"Which is all the time." Tracey retorted, making both kids chuckle quietly.

"Quiet in the audience!" Wallace said sternly to the children, slowly standing up, stowing something away in his pocket as Lucius walked away, a smile on his face, "we have come to a decision, Mr. Creedy, if you would please read our decision."

"In the case of the mad hippogriff," Mr. Creedy started, "we, the Committee for the Department of Magical Creatures, rule that the Hippogriff in question is considered Dangerous to itself and others, and will be put to death, the date of execution shall be decided upon-"

BAM!

Everyone in the room jumped as William slammed his fist into the table, his face was a mask of anger and fury as he stood back up, "so that's it then, is it?" he asked scathingly, glaring at Wallace, "that is all it takes to buy the head of a department."

"N-now see here!" Mr. Creedy started, standing up in Wallace's defense.

"SIlence!" he roared, making the man sit back down in terror, William pulled his wand out and pointed it at Wallace, "Accio!"

Out of the man's pocket flew a hefty bag that clinked cheerfully as it flew into Williams hand, he overturned it, allowing galleons to clatter onto the table and floor, "so this is all it takes to buy a committee?" William asked, "a handful of dirty gold from a dishonest, conniving man of ill-repute."

"You hold your tongue-" Lucius started.

"Be quiet Malfoy you Insolent Bastard!" William spat, "for once in your life, have the common decency to spare us the constant whine of your voice!"

Lucius looked furious as William rounded on the committee, "a handful of dirty gold." he said again, glaring at Wallace, "was all it took to condemn this beast to death, have none of you Honor? A sense of Duty?"

"It's only a beast." Creedy muttered.

"Only a beast?" he asked, his eyes narrowing, "Only a beast?" he motioned his hand to the students waiting, "These students are here to make sure this Hippogriff gets the fair trial it deserves, Professor Rubeus Hagrid has put everything at stake to try and save this Hippogriff, I put my professional name at stake to Help Professor Hagrid and save this creature! And you men simplify this magnificent creatures existence as 'only a beast'. To delegate this kind of title onto him after you sold your convictions for cheap is an insult, it is an insult to me, it is an insult to Professor Hagrid, it's an insult to these faithful students, and it's an insult to every person who ever held the title 'Magizoologist' or 'head of the department of Magical Creatures'. Tell me, was there even a chance that Professor Hagrid could walk away today with his dear friend at his side without the threat of an execution? Was there a chance that you would've taken me or these children seriously, or was all this a farce? A play written and directed by Lucius Malfoy to get some petty revenge on a man simply trying to teach his class." He glared at the men, who were all staring pointedly away from him, a mixture of shame and guilt written across their faces.

"I move we pardon the hippogriff." one on the end said suddenly, still refusing to look at William or Hagrid.

"I second." another muttered.

"Third…"

Now only Creedy and Wallace remained, both looked up at William, who still held them under a steely glare.

"Mr. Creedy?" wallace asked, "what say you?"

Creedy looked at William, then at Lucius, before offering a rare smile, "I do believe we've been overruled Mr. Wallace." he said.

Wallace nodded, "Indeed, Motion Carried, the sentence for the Hippogriff Buckbeak has been lifted and the aforementioned HIppogriff shall be granted a full pardon. Case dismissed."

Instantly the students jumped up in excitement. Cheering and hugging each other as Lucius strode towards William.

"You've made an enemy today William." he said spitefully.

"As have you Lucius," William said evenly, "quite a few I do believe."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned around, pulling his wand out and waving it at the galleons, making them fly back into the bag and into his pocket.

Hagrid stepped forward and wrapped his arms around William in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank ye Mr. Greengrass!" he cried joyfully, "Thank ye so much!"

"Think...nothing of it Hagrid…" William gasped out as Hagrid put him down, "anything to help a friend, now I don't think I should have to tell you, but perhaps your classes should be tame for a bit, perhaps you should show them Merps or Cockatrice? Maybe even Kneazles."

"Well, it'll be kind of hard to get them…" he trailed off, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"I'll help Hagrid." William said good naturedly, patting the large man on the back before turning to the students, "I'm sorry you lot didn't get to play your parts, it seems Malfoy was prepared for most eventualities."

"But he wasn't prepared for your yelling." Ron said, "even i felt guilty."

"Yeah, i'd rather face Professor McGonagall after curfew then have to live through that again." Dean said, with Seamus nodding along.

"Well I don't usually use that tone with anyone." William said, "it just rankled me that these men would stoop so low as to take a handful of gold, barely enough for two or three galleons between them all."

"You still did wonderful father." Daphne said dutifully as Hermione nodded beside her.

"It really was great to watch," Hermione said.

"Well thank all of you." he said, "but i do believe it's time to return to Hogwarts."

"'E's right." Hagrid said, taking Buckbeak's rope and leading him on, "time to Floo back before McGonagall comes lookin' for you lot for not bein' back when I told her you would."

The students all groaned as they started walking out of the hearing room, Talking amongst themselves as they went, only Millicent stayed back from everyone, not at all comfortable with being around so many gryffindors.

"I'll see you all back at School." Daphne said, giving Tracey a hug and a small nod to Hermione, "and make sure Harry stays out of trouble until I return."

"Huh, that'll be the day."Seamus drawled, making most of the gryffindors laugh as they walked away.

"Come along Daphne." William said, "lets get what you need and get you back to hogwarts."

"Yes Father."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"What was he like?"

Daphne looked up from her stew, she was currently in the Leaky Cauldron with her father, eating a small meal before returning to Hogwarts, her new wand carefully stowed in the pocket of her robe, her father sat across from her, nursing a a glass of brandy, "who?" Daphne asked.

"Sirius Black." he said, looking his daughter in the eye, "what was he like?"

"Why...why do you want to know?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm simply curious, the words of the prophet, as well as the Auror office, suggest that the man is irreversibly mad; i'm just wondering if it's true."

"Well he fought like a madman." Daphne mumbled, looking back down to her stew, "it wasn't like our one day of dueling club had showed us, he was all over the place, ducking, dodging, twirling around...his eyes were wild...i think if he wasn't holding back he would've killed us without a second thought."

"He was holding back?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded, "he didn't t use any of the unforgivables, nor did he try and simply blow us up, which would have been easy for him considering what he did to Muggles...but...why? Why would he hold back from that?"

"That's an excellent question." he said, leaning back, "why would Sirius Black, Notorious Mass Murderer, refrain from killing people who were obviously fighting back…" he looked at her, interest sparked in his eyes, "perhaps, he didn't want his sentence to increase."

"They're already planning on giving him the Dementors Kiss," Daphne said, leaning forward, "he has nothing to lose, so why not just go on a killing spree?"

"Hmm...we may never know," he mused, "after all, the only person who can tell us the truth, is Sirius Black himself, best to just forget then."

Daphne looked at her father in confusion, then her eyes slowly narrowed, "you know something." she declared, making the stoic man look up at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice tinged in amusement.

"You know something, you're speaking to me the same way you did in the hearing, and every time me and Astoria got in trouble."

William Greengrass straightened in his chair and looked at his daughter, "you definitely take after your mother." he said quietly to her, "much too observant, it'll get you in trouble one day." he gave her a rare smile, "I have an inkling about Sirius Black that, if said in civilized circles, would brand me a mad man and thrown in St. Mungo's, and I'd be more then willing to share my thoughts with you...but sadly it's time to return you to Hogwarts." he stood and placed a couple of Galleons on the table before beckoning to his daughter, who dutifully stood and followed him to the room he was staying in for the night. He pulled a ring off his finger and looked at it, "i've been named protectorate of many houses that have neared extinction in the late days." he said, "funny, that nowadays these houses do jack shit for the wizarding world at large." he tapped the ring with his wand, making it glow blue for a few seconds before dying down, he handed it to his daughter.

She carefully turned it over in her hand, her eyebrow raising when she saw a familiar family crest etched in gold onto the emerald stone that was set into the silver band.

"Ponder on this Daphne," he started, making his daughter look up to him once more, "if you had an enemy who has just been arrested for a heinous crime, and there was doubt as to his guilt, would you give him a trial? Or would you lock him up and throw away the key?"

Before she could respond she felt a tug on her navel as the ring-now a portkey- pulled her away from the room. Soon she was deposited in Professor Mcgonagall's office, where the stern witch was patiently waiting.

"Ah good, Ms. Greengrass." she greeted, "i trust you were able to find a new wand?"

Daphne carefully put the ring in her pocket and pulled her new wand, "Ash, Unicorn hair, twelve and a quarter inches, pliant."

McGonagall nodded, "may it serve you well, Ms. Greengrass, now off you go, i'm sure your friends are waiting for you to return."

Daphne nodded, "thank you professor." she said, carefully walking out of the room. Her mind abuzz with questions. Which were swiftly pushed to the back of her mind when familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"And what did I do to deserve that Mr. Potter?" Daphne asked in amusement when they broke apart.

"Just for being you I suppose." Harry said with a grin, "Hagrid's been cheering your family's good fortune for the better part of four hours."

"He's happy," Daphne said, "i would be too if my hippogriff got off without any charges. "

"And it was all thanks to you and your father."

Daphne smiled and kissed him once more, "I'd do it all over again, no changes, no regrets."

Harry smiled, slowly pulling away from her, "Come on, everyone's down at Hagrids celebrating."

She hesitated, her hand carefully going into her pocket, playing with the ring her father had given her, she so desperately wanted to ask Harry's opinion on the questions her father had raised; but something told her now wasn't the best time to broach the subject with him, so instead she pulled her hands out of her pockets and smiled at him, "yes...let's go meet them."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Sirius Black sat alone in a dingy cave, twirling his stolen wand in his hand, smiling at the morphed shoes on his feet and the newly patched robes he wore, a warming charm cast over his decrepit home. Staving off the frost for the first time since he came here. He slowly reached down and pulled the knife he had gained from his travels through britain.

"I'm coming for you ya little rat…" he muttered, flicking the knife up and catching it by the tip of the blade and then throwing it with practiced ease at a fairly large badger, the blade biting into its neck; it gave a shriek as it fell to the ground, convulsing as Sirius stood and walked towards it, he gave a grin as he pulled the knife out of the badger and put it away, then he picked up the badger and turned, creating a fire in the corner of the cave where he had a meager stack of old newspapers, "I'm coming for you." he said again as he skinned and gutted the Badger, putting it on the fire for his first warm meal in a long time.

"I'm coming…"


End file.
